LA RUNE DE L'OUBLI
by Valentine822
Summary: Toute sa vie, Alec a dû enfouir ses sentiments et cacher sa véritable identité pour ne pas se faire rejeter. Mais aujourd'hui tout explose en lui. Comment va-t-il faire face aux chamboulements de son cœur et comment ses proches réagiront-ils ? Seule une chose reste sûre, à travers ces aventures Alec va avoir une prise de conscience essentielle : la découverte du vrai lui. -Jalec-
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici ma première fanfiction sur The Mortal Instruments, que je vous présente donc je l'avoue, avec pas mal d'appréhension... J'ai découvert The Mortal Instruments grâce au film sorti il y a déjà quelques années, et j'ai tellement accroché que j'ai dévoré tous les livres dans le mois suivant la vision du film ! Mais ce qui a fait que j'ai été autant captivée par ces œuvres est la relation entretenue par Jace et Alec qui me tient vraiment à cœur. J'ai donc décidé de me lancer dans une fiction remettant en scène leur histoire de mon propre point de vue...  
**_

 _ **Crédits : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1** _ **  
**_

 _ **« La raison tue la passion. »**_

 _ **\- Didier Dubois**_

* * *

Alec se tenait là, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, tranquillement posé sur son lit. Tranquillement ai-je dit ? En réalité, non. S'il a l'air si calme, presque absent, c'est en réalité en se rapprochant de lui que l'on remarque des signes qui montre qu'en son for-intérieur, il est la personne la plus chamboulée au monde. Sa main portée sur sa poitrine essaie sans succès de calmer les battements de son cœur, des battements qui n'ont jamais été aussi forts. Ses pupilles d'un bleu si clair et si pur ne cessent de divaguer à droite, puis à gauche essayant de trouver un repère. Et au fond de son cœur, au fond de tout son être, se dissimule lourd secret qui jusqu'alors lui était étranger. Il avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments depuis de longues années, de terribles années. Il avait enfoui tout ce qui serait susceptible de trahir sa vraie nature, mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus se cacher. Il ne peut plus vivre dans l'ignorance.

Alors qu'il essayait en vain de reprendre son souffle, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

 _« Non...ce n'est pas possible... ce n'est pas..._ »

Et si, c'est possible. Alec devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'amour l'avait frappé.

L'amour... vous savez cette chose si magnifique, ce sentiment inexplicable, semblable à une maladie qui atteint un homme et une femme. Cette maladie qu'on ne peut guérir, même avec la Mort. Un homme et une femme disais-je ? Oui, dans un monde contrôlé par l'Enclave, l'amour s'applique à un homme **et** une femme.

Alec ne comprenait pas cela.

 _« Un homme et une femme seulement... ? »_

Il sortit sa tête de l'oreiller, manquant presque de s'étouffer. En vérité, ce qu'il cherchait à étouffer, était cette force inexplicable, en même temps si douce et si destructrice qui l'envahissait jours et nuits depuis maintenant six ans.

Il se leva de son lit, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne supportèrent pas son poids. Il tomba à terre, en un silence de mort. Il se balançait, replié sur lui-même, en retenant sa tête entre ses deux mains d'habitude si robustes mais qui à cet instant flageolaient comme des feuilles portées par une tornade de vent en automne.

A cet instant précis, son esprit s'en allait ailleurs, il se repassait sans cesse la scène qu'il venait de vivre. La scène qui venait de sceller son destin à jamais.

* * *

 _Alec était en sortie dans un bar avec Isabelle, sa cadette d'un an et demi, qui l'avait traînée jusqu'ici, cet endroit qu'il trouve pourtant minable. Mais s'il avait finalement accepté d'accompagner sa sœur, c'était car Jace aussi était de sortie. Jace... son Parabatai depuis l'enfance... son meilleur ami... la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Oui c'est cela. Jace est la personne qu'Alec aime le plus au monde._

 _Parfois Alec se demandait si cet amour inexorable pour son ami était légitime. Mais c'est son Parabatai après tout, n'est-ce pas normal d'éprouver de l'amour pour son frère ? C'est comme cela qu'il se rassurait... Enfin qu'il essayait._

 _Après une petite heure passée à regarder Isabelle danser, Jace quitta Alec pour se rendre à une table où se trouvaient de jolies filles qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis son entrée au club. Le blond attirait toutes celles qui passaient à côté de lui : toutes charmées par ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux noisette, et son visage... ah son si beau visage muni de traits d'anges si puissants et doux à la fois..._

 _Il aimait se donner un style sombre, "bad boy "dirait-on, ce qui faisait encore plus chavirer le cœur de ses demoiselles, et il le savait. Jace adorait avoir ce pouvoir de séduction sur les jeunes femmes, même s'il devait cachait sa véritable personnalité. Mais Alec le connaissait vraiment, lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas ce bad boy charmeur. Il savait qu'il cachait une partie sombre en lui, depuis qu'il avait été adopté à dix ans par la famille Lightwood._

 _Jace attirait les filles certes, mais pas seulement._

 _Pendant que le beau blond était assis en train de prendre des shots de tequila à la suite pour impressionner les filles qui lui tournaient autour, Alec lui, sentait toute son âme brûler en le regardant se pavaner ainsi. Brûler de colère... et d'autre chose. Il était en colère contre Jace, pourquoi passait-il son temps à se cacher derrière une carapace et à aller draguer toutes ces filles alors qu'il avait déjà tout l'amour de son Parabatai auprès de lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui-même se permettait de ressentir de telles choses pour Jace ? Il était en colère contre son cœur._

 _Il ne pouvait quitter Jace du regard, cela le détruisait d'ailleurs. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'oublier. L'oublier ? Mais pourquoi oublier son ami ? Non, ce qu'il devait oublier, c'était sa passion. Sa passion au sens propre : ce sentiment qui lui gâchait la vie. Ce sentiment qu'on essayait d'enfouir dès l'antiquité avec les tragédies grecques, pour une bonne raison : car ce sentiment était insoutenable. Il le savait : l'amour c'était pour un homme et une femme, sans divagation._

 _Mais malheureusement, ces règles ne s'appliquaient pas à Alec. Chez lui, l'amour était illégitime._

 _Alors sous les projecteurs du club illuminant sa solitude infernale, Alec se força à détourner le regard. Sa jalousie naturelle lui était trop dure à cacher. Il plongeât ses yeux flambant dans son cocktail à peine entamé, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit. Oui, il le savait à présent. Il savait qu'il avait été contaminé par cette maladie._

* * *

C'est à ce moment même, en se ressassant cette scène, assis seul dans la pénombre de sa chambre, qu'Alec se rendit à l'évidence : il était amoureux de Jace.

* * *

 _ **J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, car cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à cœur et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite de ces aventures ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !  
**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je vous présente ci-dessous le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire car j'ai essayé de retranscrire au maximum la relation unissant les personnages présents dans cette scène... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

 ** _PS : je tenais vraiment à remercier les personnes ayant commenté ou mis en alerte mon histoire, vous êtes mon moteur d'écriture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 ** _« Il n'est point de vainqueur sans l'aveu du vaincu. »_**

 ** _\- Quintus_**

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Alec n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Il avait passé toute la nuit la matinée à tenter désespérément de calmer ses émotions. Il savait qu'afin que son fardeau soit moins lourd, il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Ses parents ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils font partie de l'Enclave. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Son frère Max ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il est beaucoup trop jeune. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Son Parabatai Jace ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est le principal intéressé. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Son visage qui était alors froissé d'angoisse, s'illumina par magie d'un sourire malin. Il savait à qui il pouvait parler, une personne qui le comprendrait toujours, une personne qui l'accepterait tel qu'il est.

 _« Izzy!»_

Il se mit alors à courir, courir le plus vite possible dans l'Institut à la recherche d'Isabelle, sa petite sœur. Essoufflé après cette course folle, Alec trouva finalement Isabelle dans sa salle de bain personnelle, en train de s'apprêter pour la journée et de rectifier son rouge à lèvres couleur sang qu'elle ne quitte jamais.

* * *

En voyant son frère dans un état pareil, Isabelle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est vrai maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle n'avait pas vu Alec ce matin... - Comme leurs parents étaient souvent absents à cause de leur travail à Alicante, Isabelle est devenue la chef de famille à l'Institut outre Hodge. Elle est la personne en qui tout le monde peut avoir confiance ici. C'est un peu comme une seconde mère, un pilier pour Jace, Alec et Max. -

Elle se rapprocha soucieusement de son frère bouleversé et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Alec lui, se sentait plus anxieux que jamais. Il savait qu'il allait trouver du réconfort auprès d'Isabelle, mais comment lui avouer l'inavouable ?

\- Alec... mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? murmura Isabelle d'une voix qui se faisait plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Devant son visage livide et son regard perdu, la grande brune posa sa main délicate sur le front de son aîné afin de juger de son état. Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à la regarder en face telle sa gêne était immense.

Au contact du front bouillant de son frère, Isabelle retira sa main d'un geste impulsif.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-elle de son œil maternel

\- Si seulement ça pouvait être la fièvre...

Isabelle fronça étrangement les sourcils, en regardant Alec d'un air incompréhensif. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un souhaiter avoir la fièvre…

 _« Entre la fièvre et l'amour, je choisirais mille fois la fièvre »_ songeait le jeune homme.

Isabelle essayait de comprendre les paroles de son frère... mais que pouvait-il bien raconter ? Le Ciel lui était-il tombé sur la tête ? Mais soudain, son visage franc se fendit d'un large sourire : elle avait compris. Pas un mot n'avait suffit pour qu'Isabelle reconnaisse le regarde perdu de son frère...

\- Par l'Ange Alec... Tu es amoureux ?

La belle ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer tout en riant et sautillant sur elle-même, alors que son frère roula des yeux tout en lui priant de se taire.

\- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ? finit-elle par murmurer après avoir regagné son état premier

 _« L'heureux élu ? »_ pensa Alec. N'avait-elle pas voulu dire « L'heureuse élue ? ». Ce dernier reprit soudain son visage anxieux, et sa cadette vint se poser à ses côtés tout en replaçant une de ses longues mèches d'ébène derrière son oreille. Alors Isabelle était au courant, depuis le début ! Lui qui avait prit soin de cacher son homosexualité à chaque personne croisant sa route... Alec prit de déconcertement vit sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque augmenter.

\- Tu es le seul garçon de la maison à ne m'avoir jamais parlé de filles, commença Isabelle voyant que son frère se perdait. Même Max me parle sans arrêt de ses petites copines alors qu'il a neuf ans de moins que toi ! Au début j'avais des doutes... mais à la seconde où j'ai vu cette étincelle... cette étincelle qui s'embrase à chaque regard que tu adresses à Jace, j'ai su. Cela ne trompe personne tu sais.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de son frère et lui releva le menton afin que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Alec... cela fait des années que je suis au courant. Je serais la pire des sœurs si je ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Et malgré ce que tu penses croire, je n'ai jamais ressentit aucune gêne par rapport à ton orientation sexuelle, et je n'en ressentirai jamais. Tu restes mon frère quoi qu'il advienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, comme on se l'est toujours promis. J'aurais dû t'en parler, je le sais... mais il fallait que tu arrives d'abord à t'accepter tel que tu es.

Même si le ton d'Isabelle se voulait neutre, sans jugement, et le plus aimant possible, Alec en voulu à sa sœur pendant quelques instants de l'avoir laissé vivre comme cela, dans un secret inavouable depuis toutes ces années. Mais il comprit que c'était à lui de découvrir par lui-même la nature de ses sentiments pour qu'il puisse l'accepter pleinement. La jolie Chasseuse d'Ombres le rassura avec un sourire protecteur et posa sa main sur l'épaule du beau ténébreux, ce qui l'apaisa instantanément et fit pardonner à la fille son agissement, puis les alliés inséparables finirent par se prendre dans les bras et regagnèrent ensemble la chambre d'Alec.

Alec prit un instant en se tenant contre le mur du long couloir de l'Institut qui séparait les chambres, pour se remettre de ses esprits. Ça y est, il l'avait fait. Il avait enfin parlé à quelqu'un de ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Son beau visage retrouva son allure d'avant : calme et doux. Et étrangement... il se sentait mieux. _«Plus jamais»,_ pensait-il en regardant sa sœur, _«Plus jamais je ne me retrouverai dans une situation pareille. J'ai la meilleure des alliées à mes côtés à présent»._

Isabelle, qui était déjà au bout du couloir, le rappela à l'ordre, elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec ses questions ! Il la rejoignit en trottinant et les deux se prirent bras-dessus bras-dessous jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas quitter son frère des yeux. La fierté qu'elle ressentait pour lui était immense. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle aurait eu le courage un jour, de faire face à ses sentiments comme Alec l'a fait. Elle l'aimait, et l'aimerait toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

\- Quand-est-ce que tu comptes parler de tout cela à Jace ?

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire, nerveusement. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda le plafond décoré de sculptures. _« Le dire à Jace ? »_ Mais comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille? Il avait mis tout ce temps pour pouvoir parler à Isabelle de sa situation, alors Jace ? Non, c'était impensable pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire rejeter... il aimait tellement le blond... Il ne pourrait plus continuer à vivre tous les jours s'il venait à briser son lien avec lui. Jace est la personne la plus importante et la plus essentielle à ses yeux : telle était sa malédiction.

Il y a quelques secondes à peine, Alec avait retrouvé le sourire grâce à Isabelle, mais sa question imposable le braqua. Il s'imaginait déjà se tenir devant Jace, avec le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, en train d'essayer de lui avouer ses sentiments alors que l'autre le regarderait avec un air d'incompréhension et de rejet dans ses yeux fauve, qu'il aimait tant regarder d'habitude, quitte à s'y perdre...

-Izzy… je n'aurai jamais la force de dire cela à Jace, tu le sais…

Isabelle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'on lui coupa la parole. Les deux frère et sœur se retournèrent en un sursaut en découvrant Jace, se tenant en silence dans l'encadrement de la porte d'Alec, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Me dire quoi ?

* * *

 ** _C'est ici que ce termine ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet acte d'Alec, qui a fait preuve du plus gros des courages pour parler de ses sentiments à Izzy ? Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite : à savoir comment Izzy et Alec vont se sortir d'affaire face à Jace qui a la mauvaise manie d'écouter aux portes..._**

 ** _Portez-vous bien !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !_**

 ** _Je vous annonce dès maintenant que ce troisième chapitre se situe au tout début du tome 1 " La cité des ténèbres", par la suite nous allons donc avoir des moments qui vont se rejoindre entre ma fic et le livre ! Pour ne pas trop se perdre entre ces moments, j'ai mis en gras les parties directement tirées du livre !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez retrouver certains passages indispensables pour moi des livres :)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 ** _«En tant de choses de nos vies persiste un élément inexplicable, qui nous fait douter de leur réalité.»_**

 ** _\- Gabrielle Roy_**

* * *

Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent en sursaut. Alec a bien cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il croisa le regard malicieux de Jace, venu troubler son repos de - manifestement - courte durée. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis qu'il avait enfin pris en main ses sentiments pour lui, et il se sentait si honteux que le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il ne put ni ne sut s'empêcher de détailler le blond de haut en bas, avec la gorge serrée. Malheureusement pour Alec, Jace ne portait pas de t-shirt... comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Ces cheveux en bataille, ces lèvres roses charnues, ce visage en même temps si froid mais si attirant, et ce corps musclé tatoué de mille et une runes... Il aimerait tellement caresser chacun de ses détails sur sa peau…

Alec ferma les yeux en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche afin de chasser les pensées qui lui parvenaient. Mais une chose l'inquiétait encore plus : Jace avait-il compris de quoi il parlait avec Isabelle ? Pitié non... Il n'arrivait ni à lui parler, ni à le regarder dans les yeux.

Jace lâcha un rire enfantin et quitta sa pose d'origine pour afficher une dégaine nonchalante et un comportement amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vous deux ? L'Ange Raziel vous est apparu ?!

Voyant que son frère n'arrivait pas à parler, Isabelle essaya de sauver les choses et incrimina Jace et sa mauvaise manie d'écouter les conversations intimes. Elle se leva et donna un coup de poing droit dans les pectoraux saillants de Jace, agacée. Ce dernier riait de plus belle en lui assurant n'avoir rien entendu, ce qui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement à Alec, qui restait pétrifié sur place. Ouf. Jace n'avait pas découvert son secret.

Cette séance d'enfantillage à part, Jace apprit aux Lightwood qu'Hodge demandait à les voir tous les trois dans la bibliothèque. Lorsque le brun entendit Jace lui parler, son corps se mit à flamber. Il prit une grande inspiration et se risqua au péril de regarder Jace droit dans les yeux en signe d'acquiescement. Ainsi Jace détourna les talons et se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque, endroit favori d'Hodge, suivit de plus ou moins près par Isabelle et Alec.

* * *

Le rendez-vous qui venait d'avoir lieu n'avait pas été une simple affaire pour Alec. Il n'a pas réussi à avaler une seule bouchée des petits gâteaux proposés par Hodge. Il était resté assis à les fixer tout le long, afin d'échapper au regard envoûtant Jace. De plus, le vieil homme leur apprit que ce soir, les trois Chasseurs d'Ombres devraient aller à la recherche d'un Démon Métamorphe au Pandémonium... Vous imaginez bien qu'Isabelle fut la plus heureuse au monde en entendant de quoi s'agissait cette de affaire de Métamorphe. Chasser un démon entre deux pas de danse ? Sans doute son loisir préféré. Mais pour Alec, c'était bien différent. Il était partagé par deux sentiments : l'excitation de partir à la chasse avec celui qui tenait son cœur entre ses mains, et la peur face au fait de ne plus arriver à contrôler ses sentiments.

Jace, quant à lui, avait l'air d'en avoir que faire de cette affaire. C'était la routine pour lui, rien exceptionnel.

* * *

Le soir venu, Alec partit rejoindre Isabelle dans sa chambre comme à leur habitude avant chaque mission, pour faire le point.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, il trouva Jace allongé sur le lit de sa sœur. Tous ses muscles se paralysèrent en une fraction de secondes. Ses pieds étaient comme enfoncés dans du béton, il ne pouvait plus bouger. En voyant son Parabatai arriver dans la chambre, Jace se redressa et afficha un sourire qui bouleversa le brun. Pour reprendre de la constance, ce dernier rechercha Isabelle du regard, mais elle n'était pas au rendez-vous. Voyant Alec déstabilisé comme cela, Jace se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Il était tellement distant ces derniers temps, et leur lien de Parabatai permettait à Jace de sentir qu'Alec n'allait pas bien. Alors qu'il prit un air sérieux afin de questionner Alec sur son état de santé, les deux jeunes homme se firent surprirent par Isabelle, qui fit sursauter le brun, bien qu'il soit soulagé de ne plus être seul avec Jace.

La belle faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la tension émanant de la pièce, se plaça au milieu de sa chambre et tournoya à plusieurs reprises sur elle-même afin de faire virevolter sa robe blanche tout en se pavanant devant les garçons. Alec tourna des yeux en voyant sa robe en dentelle qui avait l'air de sortir d'une autre époque. Elle avait pris soin de choisir cette robe car elle cache absolument toute parcelle de sa peau tatouée de Runes, ainsi, le Démon ne comprendrait pas directement qu'elle est une Chasseuse d'Ombres. Bien évidemment, elle dû avouer aussi avoir choisi cette robe car elle mettait en valeur chaque courbe de son corps. Alec connaissait sa sœur, elle aimait plaire. Mais en voyant Jace détailler du regard Isabelle, Alec retint un battement de son cœur, il aimait les filles, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

Arrivés au Pandémonium avec plus d'une heure de retard, les trois jeunes s'immiscèrent parmi les humains, qui ne pouvaient pas les voir grâce à leur charme d'invisibilité afin de chercher le Démon en question. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de son apparence, ce qui rendait les choses plus que difficiles.

Isabelle était sur la piste de danse, pour se faire remarquer du Démon afin qu'il vienne vers elle. Ainsi ils pourraient le démasquer. C'est vrai que dans l'histoire, elle jouait l'appât, mais cela lui plaisait bien. Alec lui, se tenait dans l'ombre dans un coin de la boîte de nuit avec Jace. Les deux avaient pour rôle d'observer Isabelle et d'intervenir lorsque le Métamorphe aurait mordu à l'hameçon. Jace avait le regard figé sur Isabelle. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux et dangereux lorsqu'il était en mission. S'il savait que cela rendait fou son partenaire... Alec ne pouvait dévier le regard du blond, si attirant dans sa veste en cuir. _« Pense à la mission… pense à la mission! »_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus portant un sweat rouge et trouvant Isabelle à son goût, alla danser avec elle. Lorsque cette dernière porta le regard sur le garçon, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Il venait de tomber dans le piège des Chasseurs d'Ombres. C'était le Démon.

Isabelle portait un étrange bracelet à son poignet, qui se transformait en fouet à son souhait. Elle le brandit alors qu'elle dansait sensuellement contre le Démon, et l'attrapa en un éclair. Les deux garçons la rejoignirent. Jace, sortit lentement son poignard séraphique qui brilla en reflétant la lumière et en une seconde, il se rua vers le Démon grâce à sa rapidité exceptionnelle de Chasseur d'Ombres et commença à le questionner, tandis qu'Isabelle le maintenait fermement avec son fouet.

Le Démon essayait de se débattre, et de se faire passer pour un humain, ce qui agaça fortement Jace, qui releva les manches de sa veste noire afin que le Métamorphe découvre ses Runes. Alec observant ce geste, ravala sa salive. Le Démon au sweat rouge, afficha une mine apeurée et cessa de battre en retraite alors que Jace afficha un rictus sadique :

\- **Je t'ai eu.**

Les trois Chasseurs entraînèrent leur proie dans la réserve et l'attachèrent à un poteau, sans savoir qu'une Terrestre les observait avec effroi depuis tout à l'heure.

Alors que Jace s'apprêtait à asséner le coup fatal au Démon, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse, ce dernier finit par parler pour sauver sa peau.

 **\- J'ai des informations pour vous,** dit-il finalement de sa voix sifflante. **Je sais où est Valentin.**

Jace se retourna vers les autres, qui haussèrent les épaules. Valentin était mort depuis longtemps, cette créature obscure ne cherchait qu'à les embrouiller. Le blond brandit son poignard et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine du Démon lorsqu'une voix féminine paniquée l'interpella :

 **\- Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !**

Tous se retournèrent, incompréhensifs et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu complètement horrifiée dans l'ombre de la réserve. _« Mais qui est-ce ? »_ se demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait que cette fille allait lui causer des problèmes. Jace s'avança vers elle tandis que les Lightwood les fixaient, prêts à bondir sur elle à tout instant. Est-ce un autre Métamorphe ? Non, c'était une Terrestre, le blond en était persuadé. Alec et Isabelle se lancèrent un regard perdu. Une Terrestre avec la double vue?

L'adolescente ne cessait de répliquer aux questions de Jace, tempérament qui surprit le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres. Elle n'avait peur de rien décidément… Malheureusement comme toute l'attention était portée sur la jolie rousse, le Démon en profita pour se libérer et se ruer vers Jace. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas le poids contre les Chasseurs d'Ombres. Rapidement, Isabelle le frappa d'un coup de fouet qui claqua contre son dos afin qu'il relâche Jace. Le Démon poussa un cri assourdissant de douleur avant de s'écraser au sol. Jace en profita pour le plaquer contre le parquet et planta son poignard avec rage dans la cage thoracique de son ennemi.

Il était mort. Son corps avait disparu.

La jeune fille qui tentait de s'échapper par la porte fut stoppée par Isabelle qui se planta devant elle. Elle fit claquer son fouet et l'enroula autour du poignet de la fugitive, ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri. Jace se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de la Terrestre. Alec n'aimait pas cela. Cette fille mystérieuse pourrait être dangereuse.

 **\- Jace,** marmona t-il, **sois prudent...**

Le blond ne fit pas attention à l'inquiétude de son Parabatai, il était beaucoup trop intrigué par cette fille. Sous les ordres de Jace, Isabelle la relâcha. Ils songèrent à la ramener à l'Institut afin de discuter de son cas avec Hodge. Mais doutant de son identité, ils réfutèrent cette idée. Soudain, un autre adolescent, du même âge que la fille, déboula dans la réserve. Il reconnût la Terrestre.

\- Clary !

Les yeux de Clary s'illuminèrent en voyant Simon, son ami de toujours, qui tentait de comprendre la situation. Manifestement ce Simon ne pouvait pas voir Alec, Jace et Isabelle. C'était bien un Terrestre. La mystérieuse Clary lança un dernier regard vers les trois chasseurs avant de s'enfuir avec son ami, en le traînant en dehors de la réserve.

* * *

Sur le chemin de retour à l'institut, tous étaient perdus face à cette nouvelle rencontre. Tout particulièrement Jace. Il avait l'air totalement intrigué et fasciné par cette fille. Alec ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

Un sentiment étrange s'immisça alors en lui. Il se sentait blessé et en même temps en colère. Était-il jaloux ? Sûrement. Mais en tout cas, il savait que cette fille qui prenait toute l'attention de Jace deviendrait une rivale pour lui. C'est sûr, il ne pourrait jamais avoir de l'affection pour elle s'ils venaient à se revoir. Et malheureusement, ce sera bientôt le cas.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère que le fait de croiser mon intrigue avec celle du livre originel ne frustrera personne, et si jamais vous trouvez quelques incohérences avec le récit de Cassandra Clare, faites-moi en part !_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite, et encore un grand merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire avec moi ! Prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine322_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir vous présenter ce chapitre 4, qui je dois l'avouer, ne devait pas avoir sa place dans cette fanfiction mais j'ai tellement aimé l'imaginer que je voulais le partager avec vous... Je vous préviens donc, ce chapitre est assez spécial pour moi !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 ** _« Le désir de l'homme trouve son sens dans le désir de l'autre. »_**

 ** _\- Jacques Lacan_**

* * *

 _Alec se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, et pour cause : quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure, mais voyant que la personne en question ne continuait pas à toquer, il pensa qu'il avait sans doute rêvé. Il se retourna et s'enroula dans sa moelleuse couette afin de continuer sa nuit._

 _Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Morphée s'apprêtait à s'emparer une nouvelle fois d'Alec, la mystérieuse personne toqua une seconde fois. Le brun poussa sa couette, posa les jambes au sol puis alla finalement ouvrir la porte en ronchonnant. Il avait intérêt à ce que cela soit important._

 _Imaginez telle fût sa surprise lorsqu'il vit, planté devant lui, Jace. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état-là : ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, son regard avait l'air perturbé et complètement perdu... il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Alec en face, et son souffle se faisait plus rapide que jamais. Voir l'homme qu'il aime dans cet état-là, brisa le cœur du brun. Il ne supportait pas de le voir mal en point._

 _Sans prononcer mot, ni une parole, ni un regard, Jace entra dans la chambre d'Alec et s'assit sur son lit, complètement bouleversé. Le brun avait l'impression de se revoir à travers Jace, lorsqu'il était venu avouer ses sentiments pour le blond à Isabelle ce dernier jour. Est-ce que son Parabatai était sur le point de lui faire une révélation du même genre ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et son sang à bouillir dans ses veines alors que Jace prenait sa tête entre ses mains et ébouriffait ses boucles blondes._

 _\- Alec...il faut vraiment que je te parle, dit-il d'un air incertain entre deux soupirs._

 _Son Parabatai vint se poser contre le mur lui faisant face, les bras entourant sa poitrine, comme pour la soutenir d'exploser. Jace jouait avec ses mains nerveusement, puis il releva le regard et fixa Alec avec un air de folie illuminant ses iris._

 _\- J'éprouve des sentiments... que je ne peux pas expliquer. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant de ressentir cela._

 _Alec cru que son cœur allait le lâcher. Il ne cessait de prier intérieurement pour que Jace lui avoue enfin que lui aussi partageait ses sentiments. Il en avait tellement envie._

 _«Oh... mais non. Ce n'est pas possible... il doit sûrement parler de la Terrestre du Pandémonium rencontré la veille»_ _pensa-t-il._

 _\- Alors cette fille t'a vraiment perturbé hier ? lâcha sa jalousie d'un ton sec_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une rage énorme envers cette fille à la chevelure de feu. En à peine quelques minutes elle avait réussi à lui enlever son premier amour. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'homme qui allait lui briser le cœur._

 _Jace lui, regardait profondément Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et se leva, agacé._

 _\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Alec !_

 _Il s'approcha dangereusement du brun, qui peinait à rester debout._

 _\- Alec... prononça-t-il dans un soupir, ce n'est pas Clary qui me fait cet effet... c'est toi. C'est toi que je veux. Je t'ai toujours voulu._

 _Alec releva la tête en un éclair et croisa le regard enflammé de Jace, qui était à seulement quelques pas de lui._

 _\- C'est toi que je veux. Je t'ai toujours voulu._

 _Le brun n'y croyait pas. Son cœur ne supporta pas le choc. Ses pieds n'arrivaient plus à le retenir. Il avait l'impression de s'évanouir. Non... il avait dû tout imaginer... Il ravala la boule qui s'était formée au creux de sa gorge pour garder de la constance devant l'adolescent qui tenait son cœur désormais entre ses mains._

 _Cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit du brun comme si son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. «Je te veux». Jace était amoureux de lui, et ce dernier continuait de se rapprocher de plus en plus, son regard plus fauve que jamais. Alec ne comprenait plus rien à la situation... il espérait que ce moment arrive depuis tellement longtemps... trop longtemps. Prit par l'émotion, il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer en voyant que son Parabatai était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, quelques petits, minuscules centimètres..._

 _\- Jace... ça fait tellement longtemps que je..._

 _La voix d'Alec fit frémir le blond qui posa le doigt sur les lèvres roses de son interlocuteur pour lui indiquer de se taire. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait plus envie de parler. Il descendit sa fine main sur la nuque du brun et la caressa lentement, sensuellement tout en le détaillant du regard._

 _Tout cela en était trop pour Alec, ses regards, ses gestes, ses caresses... Son thorax se levait et se baissait sans arrêt tellement son pouls s'accélérait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Il sentait le souffle de Jace dans son cou, et ses muscles se contractaient contre son corps chaud. Il avait envie de lui, il le voulait. Maintenant._

 _Et comme si son souhait fut exhaussé, Jace plaqua encore plus Alec contre le mur et posa son bras au-dessus de lui, comme pour le tenir à jamais contre son corps brûlant et en un millième de secondes, il s'empara des lèvres du beau brun._

 _C'était le premier baiser d'Alec, alors il ne pouvait pas comparer. Mais ce baiser... oh ce baiser... il était tellement parfait. Les lèvres de Jace étaient si douces et en même temps si sauvages. Alec se laissa faire, et ferma les yeux. Il avait confiance en Jace._ _Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. On aurait dit que le monde s'effaçait autour d'eux. Ce baiser provoqua une sensation encore inconnue à Alec, une sensation si douce, voluptueuse et troublante. Une sensation qui le menait à lâcher totalement prise, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait bien, il était heureux._

 _Jace s'écarta un moment pour reprendre son souffle mais Alec ne le voulait pas loin de lui. Plus jamais. Il voulait rester encore près de lui, il voulait encore goutter à ses lèvres. Alors sans réfléchir il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure d'or de Jace et le ramena contre lui pour lui donner un baiser encore plus profond et plus langoureux. Jace étonné de l'élan de son Parabatai passa sa main dans le dos de ce dernier et la descendit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale en sondant chacune de ses courbes parfaites. Son corps réagissait en frissonnant à chacun de ses gestes._

 _Tout alla très vite par la suite pour les deux. Jace, entre deux baisers brûlants, poussa Alec sur son lit et posa son corps contre le sien. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de se regarder avec un sourire gourmand. Ils se sentaient tellement... libérés. Ils étaient enfin ensemble._

 _Jace caressa le torse d'Alec sous son t-shirt, puis voyant que son aîné se courbait sous cette étreinte sensuelle, lui enleva son haut d'un coup presque maladroit de la main pour aller l'envoyer au pied du lit. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse nu puis à son tour, ôta son maillot._

 _Les deux amants se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette attente était insoutenable pour Alec, qui baissa le regard sur les Runes dessinées sur le corps de Jace... il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps de les toucher. Aujourd'hui il le pouvait. Il passa doucement sa main sur une Rune que Jace portait sur ses côtes... ce geste fit frissonner les deux. Suite à cette caresse Jace empoigna sauvagement la main d'Alec et la plaça au-dessus de lui, puis enfouit sa tête dans la nuque délicate d'Alec pour l'assaillir de baiser._

 _Alec lâcha un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il aimait tellement ses baisers... Tout son être flambait de désir. Il ferma les yeux pour encore plus profiter du moment, s'abandonnant à celui dont il rêvait depuis tant d'années._

* * *

Lorsqu'Alec rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son lit, mais Jace n'était pas là. Il regardait de tous les côtés de sa chambre, sans trouver aucune trace de son Parabatai, puis il se trouva plein de transpiration et avait du mal à respirer. Il se redressa sous sa couverture et rejoignit ses jambes flageolantes à son torse, tentant de reprendre son souffle et en se murmurant : "Ce n'était qu'un rêve."

* * *

 ** _J'espère sincèrement que cet épisode Jalec vous a plu, car il me tient vraiment à cœur... même si ce n'était qu'un rêve !_**

 ** _Prenez soin de vous, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !  
**_

 _ **Je reviens donc après plusieurs semaines avec le chapitre 5 de ma fanfiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire !  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _ **« Seul le Danger mortel est incolore. »**_

 _ **\- Vladimir Nabokov**_

* * *

Après ce rêve mouvementé, Alec resta un moment dans son lit à rêvasser. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cela devienne un jour réalité…Puis regardant son portable, il vit un message d'Isabelle : _«RDV à 9h dans la bibliothèque avec Hodge.»_

En voyant que l'horaire était déjà passée de vingt bonnes minutes, il sortit rapidement de son lit, enfila un pantalon et rejoignit les autres dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'Institut. En débarquant dans la grande pièce circulaire, Alec remarqua que seul Isabelle et Jace étaient là. Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Jace, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit magique et ses joues se couvrirent de rouge. Il détourna le regard qui vint se poser sur sa petite sœur, folle de rage par son retard. Mais que pouvait bien dire Alec pour se défendre ? _« Désolé, j'ai passé la nuit à rêver de Jace ! »_ , sûrement pas.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une excuse plus convenue, Jace porta un regard insistant sur la tenue de son Parabatai avec un air rieur, sans que le brun n'en comprenne la signification.

\- Alec, il n'y a pas de filles à impressionner ici, seulement nous. Tu aurais pu mettre un t-shirt quand même ! Railla le blond de plus belle.

Voyant que Jace regardait son corps torse-nu, Alec sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, même s'il savait que les pensées de Jace n'étaient en rien obscènes. Il passa un bras sur son torse trahissant sa timidité mal venue, et es trois frères et sœurs s'assirent dans un canapé en cuir qui trônait en face du bureau de Hodge en attendant que ce dernier fasse son entrée. Ils avaient parfois de la peine pour ce vieux Chasseur d'Ombres qui passait son temps à chercher des traces de Démons et à se rappeler du temps passé. S'ils pouvaient trouver un moyen de briser le sortilège qui le retient prisonnier de l'Institut, ils le feraient sans attendre. En effet, il commence à devenir fou à force de rester enfermé tous les jours. Mais il se devait veillait sur les trois enfants, car leurs parents restés à Idris avec Max ne revenaient que parfois.

Hodge finit par arriver, vêtu élégamment d'un costume noir, comme à son habitude, qui créait un contraste avec ses cheveux poivre et sel décoiffés. Il était accompagné d'Hugo, son corbeau noir. On dit qu'il lui parle comme s'il était son plus ancien et fidèle confident. Enfin vous l'aurez compris, Hodge est plutôt étrange.

Le corbeau s'envola et vint se poser sur la jambe d'Alec qui tenta de le dégager avec empressement, il n'aimait pas vraiment sa compagnie. Hodge prit place sur un grand fauteuil placé derrière son bureau et commença à les débriefer sur leur soirée d'hier et leur rencontre avec la mystérieuse Clary. En effet, le vieil homme avait des révélations à leur faire au sujet de cette fille de feu.

Les trois jeunes Chasseurs se regardèrent intrigués, lorsque Hodge reprit ses esprits pour leur avouer que cette mystérieuse fille se nommait en réalité Clarissa Fairchild, fille de Jocelyne Fairchild.

Jace était sous le choc, il avait eu l'intuition que cette fille était particulière dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu au Pandémonium. Et comme toujours, son impression ne l'avait pas trompée. Il regarda soudain le vieux professeur avec un regard malin plein d'excitation et se proposa de suite volontaire pour aller la rechercher.

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Alec. Encore une fois, Jace se lançait à cœur perdu dans une quête car il avait une curiosité excessive ; et cette curiosité pouvait enfin être satisfaite grâce à cette fille encore plus mystérieuse qu'il ne le pensait. En effet, elle est la fille de Jocelyne Fairchild, la femme du grand Valentin Morgenstern, le Chasseur d'Ombres qui avait mené une guerre contre son propre clan quinze ans plus tôt avec son groupe baptisé le Cercle, car il refusait les Accords qui prétendaient une paix entre les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures - les parents d'Isabelle, Alec et Max avaient d'ailleurs pris parti pour le Cercle à l'époque, c'est pour cela que leur famille a été bannie d'Idris. Valentine voyait les Créatures Obscures comme des Démons, il était impensable pour lui de vivre en communauté avec eux. Il avait alors eu pour but de contrôler les Démons afin de se servir d'eux pour éliminer toutes les Créatures Obscures. Pour ce, il avait réalisé de nombreuses expériences sur des Chasseurs d'Ombres, et des Créatures Obscures. Il était même allé jusqu'à s'injecter lui-même du sang de Démon, ainsi qu'à son fils, ce qui fit de lui un être avec des pouvoirs au-delà de son intention : on disait même que ses pouvoirs pouvaient égaler ceux qu'un grand sorcier. Heureusement il a pu être arrêté et à finit par se suicider par le feu avec son fils tandis que sa femme, Jocelyne Fairchild, avait réussi à s'échapper.

Mais malheureusement pour Alec, Jace était déterminé à aller chercher Clary.

* * *

Alors après le rendez-vous avec Hodge, le brun rejoignit son Parabatai dans la salle d'armes. Alec ne pouvait pas se résigner à accepter l'idée que son frère s'en aille seul voir Clary. Côtoyer Jocelyne et sa fille était dangereux. Trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jace se risquer à tous ces périls.

Il trouva le blond entrain de rentrer son poignard séraphique dans sa ceinture, prêt à partir. Son regard se porta sur ses longs bras dénudés et marqués. Hier soir au Pandémonium, le Démon avait lacéré les bras de Jace. Aujourd'hui grâce à une Marque de guérison, plus aucune cicatrice n'était visible.

Alec revint à l'instant présent, sorti de l'ombre en trombes et arrêta net Jace.

\- Jace, tu ne peux pas partir !

Cet élan de parole pris par surprise les deux Parabatai. En effet, Alec ne s'attendait pas lui-même à mettre tant de cœur dans cette déclaration.

\- Cette mission est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que tu t'y rendes seul. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de grave cette fois-ci, tu pourrais ne jamais en revenir... Jace tu ne peux pas y aller !

Jace pesa les paroles de son frère avec sincérité, mais balaya son idée et continua de s'armer lourdement. Il avait l'habitude des sermons d'Alec, et cela lui témoignait de toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mais parfois, il trouvait Alec beaucoup trop protecteur, et cela ne concordait pas avec son caractère dépendant.

\- Bien sûr que je peux y aller. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? lui répondit-il magnanime

 _« Moi ! Moi je t'en empêche_!» aurait voulu crier Alec. Mais il se contenta de soupirer en baissant les bras.

\- Alec, continua Jace d'une voix qui essayait de se faire convaincante, Jocelyne Fairchild a renoncé à ses origines de Chasseuse d'Ombres, et sa fille n'a aucune idée de qui elle est réellement. Je dois l'aider. Dans le cas contraire, elle pourrait devenir dangereuse pour nous ainsi que pour les Terrestres. De plus, Hodge veut lui parler. Je ne peux pas contredire ses ordres tu le sais mieux que moi.

C'est vrai qu'Alec était la personne «droite et loyale» de la bande comme le disaient souvent Isabelle et Jace. Toujours à respecter les règles de l'Enclave et ses ordres. Enfin, il essayait de respecter les règles. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il ressent pour Jace est une entrave à la loi. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Aujourd'hui est bien l'une des rares fois où Jace ne pensait pas à lui-même ou sa propre satisfaction personnelle. Cela devrait sans doute réchauffer le cœur d'Alec, mais bien au contraire, ça le rendait fou de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à penser au bonheur de cette fille, si cela devait signifier que son Parabatai se mettait en danger. En d'autres situations, le brun aurait fait n'importe quoi pour aider des Chasseurs d'Ombres, c'était son devoir envers l'Enclave. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à être égoïste envers Jace.

Alors à contre cœur, il le laissa partir. Il le laissa partir car il l'aimait.

* * *

L'après-midi était passée. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Jace. Alec ne tenait pas en place, il avait passé la journée à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas accompagné son Parabatai dans sa quête, pourquoi il l'avait laissée partir. La seule chose dont il était sûr est que cette Clary n'allait pas l'aider à se rapprocher de Jace. Loin de là...

A cette pensée, de savoir Jace seul avec cette fille depuis la fin de matinée, Alec se mit à devenir fou. Complètement fou. Cela faisait des heures qu'il faisait les cents pas devant la grande porte blindée de l'Institut en espérant que son frère adoptif fasse son entrée. Oh... il imaginait déjà cette entrée : Jace serait totalement déçu face à la situation de Clary qu'il n'avait pas pu arranger, et il serait là pour l'accueillir aux creux de ses bras. Oui c'est ce qu'il souhaitait, être là pour l'homme qu'il aime.

S'il savait ce qui allait arriver...

Alors que son impatiente était littéralement en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, un vif sentiment d'insécurité et d'angoisse s'éprit de tout le corps d'Alec. Cette sensation était si violente qu'il dû s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Au début, Alec ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait aucune blessure ni aucun problème de santé alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal tout d'un coup ? Soudain il comprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, se redressa sûr de lui et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers la chambre d'Isabelle.

En effet, cette sensation qu'il ressentait, c'était son lien de Parabatai avec Jace qui essayait de l'avertir qu'il était en danger.

* * *

Arrivé devant Isabelle, il se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle puis déclara dans une voix paniquée :

\- Izzy, Jace a des problèmes, il faut qu'on aille l'aider.

Sa cadette ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se rua vers la salle d'armes afin de prendre son poignard séraphique et enfila sa veste en cuir noire favorite. Les deux regagnèrent le hall d'entrée toujours en courant lorsque l'on entendit la grande porte se déverrouiller, petit à petit. Alec, senti son cœur louper un battement. Jace était enfin là. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Alors que la porte s'entrouvrait, il s'apprêta à se jeter sur Jace, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Malheureusement, Jace avait déjà quelqu'un entre ses bras. Alec reconnu la chevelure rousse de Clary. Ce dernier sentit son esprit sombrer jusqu'aux Enfers, mais son corps, se tenait toujours face à Jace comme s'il ne ressentait rien, comme si c'était sa carapace.

Le brun se rapprocha des deux arrivants, hors de lui.

\- Jace qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ?!

Au même moment, il détailla la fille des yeux et remarqua une Marque d'invisibilité au creux de son poignet pâle.

\- Elle a une rune ? Jace bordel tu ne peux pas faire cela !

Mais comment Jace avait-il pu faire preuve d'un tel manque de maturité ? Marquer une Terrestre ? Elle aurait pu mourir ! Le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains afin que le fautif se rende compte de ses actes, mais le blond restait imperceptible. Isabelle vint poser sa douce main sur l'épaule de son grand frère pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Alec, elle allait mourir ! s'écria Jace. Elle a été empoisonné par un Vorace ! Puis des Démons déguisés en flic se sont pointés... il ne fallait pas qu'ils nous trouvent. Au moins grâce à cette Rune, on sait qu'elle est bel et bien de notre famille de Chasseur d'Ombres.

Un Vorace ? Des Démons... ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer aujourd'hui ? Alec comprit que la situation était grave, mais il n'en avait que faire de l'état de la rousse, gisant dans les bras musclés de Jace.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu te mêles de ça Jace...murmura-t-il en gardant le regard baissé sur Clary sentant sa rage adoucie.

Son ton se faisait soudain compatissant, doux. Il ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre lui bien longtemps. L'autre ne répondit pas, et Isabelle se rapprocha de la jeune fille endormie et débarrassa les cheveux bouclés qui collaient à ses joues décorées de taches de rousseur. Elle compatit tout de suite pour la pauuuvre petite Clary... Si bien que tous partirent rapidement à l'infirmerie, pour allonger la nouvelle venue dans un lit tandis qu'Alec lui, restait là devant la porte, à se remémorer l'entrée que Jace aurait dû faire. _« Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme cela... »_

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre montrant la réaction d'Alec face à l'arrivée de Clary vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous !  
**_

 _ **Je voulais encore une fois remercier les personnes qui suivent ces aventures de Jalec et qui me laissent des commentaires très encourageants !  
**_

 _ **Dans le chapitre suivant, les sentiments de Jace vont enfin commencer à se révéler. Mais comment va t-il gérer ces nouvelles sensations et vers qui se tourneront ses sentiments ? Alec ou Clary ? Réponse ci-dessous !  
**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour m'indiquer en quoi je pourrait améliorer mon histoire !  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6  
**

 _ _ **«Les vérités sont des illusions dont on a oublié qu'elles le sont.»**__

 _ _ **-Friedrich Nietzsche**__

* * *

La nuit noire avait pris place au-dessus de l'Institut. Une nuit noire et mélancolique, sans parcelle de bleu, sans parcelle de scintillement d'étoiles. Seul un vent frais venait s'écraser contre le visage d'Alec puis caressait ses cheveux d'ombre que l'on confondait avec la couleur de la nuit.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa vieille fenêtre grinçante, fermant les yeux sous la douce étreinte du vent. Lorsque les journées étaient rudes, Alec, qui avait toujours l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, aimait regarder la nuit sombre, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Ainsi il oubliait tous ses tracas, tous ses problèmes, toutes ses pensées...

Malheureusement, entre deux engouffres de vent, un cri étouffé de souffrance le ramena à la réalité. Il écarquilla les yeux en une fraction de seconde, et le bleu de ses pupilles devint plus intense que jamais lorsqu'il reconnût de cri de Jace.

Son souffle et son pouls qui avaient réussi à se stabiliser sous l'apaisement de la nuit, venaient de s'emballer de plus belle. Il courut jusque dans la chambre de son Parabatai tout en s'imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Les couloirs de l'Institut ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longs et infranchissables que cette nuit.

* * *

Arrivé devant la chambre du blond, Alec s'engouffra à travers la porte qui était grande ouverte. Il trouva Jace, gémissant de douleur dans son lit. Son corps transpirant de souffrance ne cessait de trembler sous les couvertures dorées. Alec se précipita sans ralentir au pied de son matelas, tout en s'agenouillant. Jace était encore endormi. Son corps convulsait sous l'effet d'un cauchemar sans doute, pensa son aîné.

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra en voyant Jace si fiévreux. Il déposa sa large main sur le front brûlant de son frère adoptif afin de prendre conscience de son état et repoussa tendrement les mèches blondes de ce dernier collées à son visage par la transpiration. Ces caresses avaient l'air d'apaiser Jace. En effet il respirait maintenant à allure moyenne et son corps avait cessé de convulser, comme par magie.

Alec afficha un sourire de soulagement : il n'avait rien de grave. Alors qu'il se relevait et marchait en direction de la porte afin de regagner sa chambre, constatant que le blond ne laissait plus entrevoir un signe de souffrance, un dernier gémissement de Jace reteint Alec.

\- Alexander...

Le brun se retourna avec rapidité, pris dans sa stupeur. Entendre Jace l'appeler ainsi par son nom lui sembla comme une demande de rester auprès de lui. Tout en retournant s'asseoir auprès de Jace, Alec tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de la boule qui venait de se former au creux de son estomac, lui remuant les tripes.

Il déposa une nouvelle fois sa douce main sur le visage de Jace et caressa chacune de ses boucles blondes soyeuses sans cesser de le détailler du regard. Il pourrait passer des heures à admirer ses traits angéliques...

L'autre se tenait entre rêve et réalité. Alors qu'il ramenait Clary à l'Institut en fin de soirée, il avait lui aussi dû faire face à un autre Vorace. Il l'avait tué en à peine quelques secondes, comme à son habitude, mais il se fit avoir par le Démon, ce qui lui valut une légère griffure au bas du dos. Malheureusement, dans les griffures de Vorace se cache du poison. Il avait alors immédiatement activé sa Rune de guérison afin de calmer la douleur mais elle n'avait pas l'air assez forte contre le poison de la créature. C'est ce poison qui lui avait créé ses convulsions en réalité, et non un simple cauchemar comme le pensait Alec.

Mais sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, ni comprendre pourquoi, les caresses d'Alec avaient apaisé Jace, et lui permirent de repousser sa douleur. A ce moment même, on aurait dit que les deux étaient au centre du monde. La tension et la tendresse qui émanait d'eux avaient envahi tout l'Institut. Alec ne pouvait effacer le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres en voyant Jace si apaisé sous ce délice et cette sensation si douce procurée par sa présence.

* * *

Jace se fit réveiller quelques heures plus tard au petit matin, par les rayons dorés du soleil, venant se poser sur son visage soulagé. Malheureusement, le poison du Vorace lui avait causé une perte momentanée de la mémoire. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa nuit avec Alec à cause du poison qui courait toujours dans ses veines.

Tout en se redressant sur son lit, il lui semblait qu'un tambour était piégé dans sa tête. Alors il décida de se lever prendre sa stèle qui était restée dans la poche de sa veste afin d'activer une dernière fois sa Rune de guérison et soulager ses maux. Mais en mettant les pieds à terre, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Alec, endormi dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de lui. Se sentant d'humeur taquine comme à son habitude, Jace s'approcha lentement de son Parabatai et lui donna un coup de coude afin de le réveiller en sursaut.

Alec eu la réaction escomptée, et après avoir bondit sur ses jambes, il ne put qu'afficher un sourire radieux en voyant Jace riant à plein poumons. Dans d'autres circonstances, Alec lui aurait grogné dessus, mais il avait eu tellement peur pour lui cette nuit que le seul fait de le voir debout lui faisait oublier ce mauvais réveil.

\- Tu vas mieux ce matin ? demanda Alec d'une voix douce remplie de compassion

Jace pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Comment cela ?

En voyant le regard de Jace qui tentait de comprendre la situation, Alec en déduit que ce dernier ne se souvenait de rien. Il se sentit alors honteux en pensant qu'il avait pu profiter ainsi de la faiblesse de Jace... Il tenta néanmoins de se rattraper en lui parlant de sa soirée avec Clary.

\- Oh, je veux dire, tu as dû être perturbé après avoir ramené la Terrestre.

Jace y songea rapidement puis ses yeux de fauves revinrent se poser sur Alec d'un air inquiet en se demandant si la jolie rousse s'était réveillée. Ah... cette satanée Clary... Alec aurait préféré qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Encore une fois elle venait s'immiscer dans un moment entre eux.

\- Izzy est venue m'informer pendant la nuit qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil, déclara Alec d'un ton désinvolte.

Jace se reposa tranquillement sur son lit, réfléchissant à la situation avec Clary lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'Alec pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre de si bonne heure. Mais alors qu'il comptait poser son interrogation, Jace fut interrompu par une perte de force soudaine. Son état se dégrada en quelques secondes, et son corps sembla se soumettre à de nouvelles douleurs irradiantes, lui causant des gémissements refoulés. Pris de panique, Alec tenta de le maintenir calmement sur son lit, et tentant de rassurer le blond, il découvrit une légère griffure rouge en bas de son dos, qui commençait à méchamment d'infecter. Il reconnaissait cette plaie entre mille. C'était une griffure de Vorace qui lui avait causé tous ses maux : les convulsions répétées de la nuit et de la matinée, sa perte de mémoire momentanée... En effet ils avaient vécu ce genre de blessures à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à des Voraces, loin de là...

* * *

 _Lors de la première mission de Jace et Alec en tant que Parabatai afin de tester leur communion, les deux avaient dû faire face à un binôme de Voraces dans un entrepôt désaffecté. L'un ressemblait à un serpent gluant, tandis que l'autre avait l'air d'un lézard accompagné de trois queues criblées de dards. «Pas très ragoûtant» avait ajouté le jeune Jace en détaillant les deux Démons. Leur ordre de mission consistait seulement à faire du repérage, mais malheureusement les deux Voraces présents ne comptaient pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement._

 _Alec et Jace se tenaient dos contre dos, avec chacun un Vorace en face qui tentaient de les bloquer dans un coin. Mais les deux créatures ne savaient pas à quels Chasseurs d'Ombres elles faisaient face. En effet, Alec était très habile et très technique avec son arc, tandis de Jace détenait le record de meilleurs résultats aux entraînements de jeune Chasseur d'Ombres. C'était une des meilleures équipes qui pouvait exister à cet âge._ C'est vrai qu'à l'époque ils n'avaient que douze et treize ans.

 _Alors que les Voraces s'approchaient de plus en plus de leurs proies, on put entendre des gloussements sortir de leur bouche : « ssang... sucer le ssang...». Bien loin d'effrayer les deux frères d'armes, cela fit lâcher un rire à Jace._ Il était déjà tout aussi insouciant que maintenant.

 _Les deux créatures s'apprêtaient maintenant à se jeter sur leurs ennemis, et alors qu'elles sautaient toutes les deux sur leur festin, Alec et Jace, en une rapidité céleste, dégainèrent chacun leur arc et leur poignard séraphique, pour abattre les deux Démons qui retombèrent au sol en un crissement bestial._

 _Fiers de leur première mission si mouvementée mais totalement contrôlée, les deux jeunes Parabatai se prirent dans les bras et se tapèrent dignement dans le dos, tout en contemplant leur œuvre._

Dès ce moment, la complicité entre Jace et Alec devint évidente, et le brun savait déjà qu'il portait une affection toute particulière envers Jace, mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre de quoi cela s'agissait...

* * *

Alec courut jusqu'au porte manteau chercher le précieux instrument de Jace dans sa veste noire, qui, étant complètement vidé de force, arrivait à peine à se redresser sur son lit. Il ne pourrait donc jamais utiliser sa stèle seul. Alec s'assit sur son lit à ses côtés, et releva la manche de son t-shirt afin de faire apparaître la Rune de guérison, qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras droit.

Jace qui était presque inconscient sous l'effet du venin, fut surpris en constatant qu'Alec connaissait par cœur l'emplacement de sa Rune... Tout en relevant son haut, Alec caressa lentement la peau légèrement hâlée de Jace, ce qui, contre toute attente, causa des frissons dans le corps des deux amis. Oui. Dans le corps des deux.

En effet, suite à ce geste un flash-back revint en tête à Jace. Il commençait à se souvenir de cette nuit, lorsqu'il était souffrant et qu'Alec passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se remémorait chaque geste, chaque sensation et comment il avait imploré Alec pour qu'il reste avec lui encore un peu…tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Prit de surprise et d'incompréhension, Jace se sentit encore plus perdu, mais surtout plus vulnérable que jamais. Ah, lui qui pourtant qui n'avait jamais été vulnérable de sa vie ! Est-ce qu'il était en train de devenir fou ?! Pourquoi imaginait-il des moments aussi intimes entre lui et Alec ?

Alec, n'ayant aucune idée du sentiment que ses gestes procuraient à Jace, continua lentement de remonter sur son avant-bras et passa tout aussi affectueusement la stèle sur la Rune du blond, qui se réactiva en une seconde.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Jace sorti précipitamment de sa chambre en prétendant une grosse faim afin de s'éclipser d'Alec, tout en repassant son flash-back en tête.

* * *

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il trouva Isabelle, toute souriante comme à son habitude, en train de préparer un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau et d'huiles essentielles à apporter à Clary. Mais beaucoup trop préoccupé par sa vision et sur ce qu'elle signifiait, Jace ne remarqua même pas la présence de la jolie brune.

Bien évidemment, Isabelle savait tout à fait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux garçons. Elle avait surpris Alec et Jace cette nuit alors qu'elle venait leur apporter des informations sur l'état de Clary.

Jace sembla sortir de sa stupeur et créa un sourire forcé sur son visage en remarquant Isabelle qui l'observait un sourire au coin. Il prit prestement une tranche de pain et s'en alla d'une allure nonchalante, tout en esquivant les questions d'Isabelle, qui se réjouissait d'assister au rapprochement entre les deux garçons qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

L'après-midi, Hodge avait convoqué les trois jeunes Chasseurs d'Ombres dans la bibliothèque, comme à son habitude. Une certaine tension s'était créée entre Jace et Alec suite à la confusion de leur moment partagé cette nuit. Mais la tension supplémentaire que Hodge comptait instaurer allait tout empirer.

\- Jace, tu as mené à bien ta mission la soirée dernière… enfin presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette fille bon sang ?! Ta mission était pourtant simple ! Tu devais seulement ramener la fille sans te heurter aux Démons ! S'exclamait le vieux professeur en affichant une mine désagréable

Si Jace ne supportait pas une chose, c'est que l'on l'agresse alors qu'il exécutait les ordres. Certes, il avait un respect incommensurable pour son professeur qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait été adopté par les Lightwood, mais son côté rebelle et marginal ne pouvait se taire. Il tenta de se contrôler en donnant un coup sur le grand bureau en chêne de Hodge, ce qui fit brailler Hugo qui était perché sur le bras de son maître.

\- Hoge sauf votre respect, Clary a dû faire face seule à un Vorace alors que sa mère venait de se faire enlever. Elle ne connaît rien de notre monde, absolument rien. Comment pouvez-vous ignorer l'état dans lequel cette gamine s'est retrouvée ? Toute sa vie est bouleversée, et si je n'avais pas été là cette nuit, elle ne s'en serai jamais sortie...

 _«Ça n'aurait pas été plus mal...»_ se dit le brun avant de refouler cette pensée alors que Jace continuait sur sa lancée.

Isabelle et Alec regardaient avec compassion Jace, même s'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il était doté d'un grand courage pour avoir rabattu le clapet à Hodge de cette façon ! Personne à part lui n'aurait osé faire cela. Et cet élan de furie, fit monter la chaleur du corps d'Alec. Argh, qu'est-ce qu'il était attirant lorsqu'il sortait de ses gonds…

La veine qui s'était formée sur le front de Jace disparu alors que Hodge avait l'air de repenser ses paroles.

\- Bien. Isabelle, assure-toi que la guérison de Clary se passe bien, et amenez-la moi lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, finit Hodge. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le compte rendu avec Hodge.

Isabelle avait passé son temps à éponger le front de Clary qui croulait de sueur. Sa guérison devait être dure… C'est vrai que la grande brune commençait même à s'attacher à la petite rousse. Elle avait été si courageuse face à ce Vorace ! Même Isabelle n'avait pas fait la fière devant son premier Démon alors qu'elle avait passé son enfance à s'entraîner à un combat comme ceci. Mais cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Clary ne s'était pas réveillée, et Isabelle s'inquiétait. Et s'ils s'étaient tous trompés ? Et si en réalité Clary était seulement une Terrestre dotée de la seconde vue ? Et si la Rune que Jace avait utilisée sur elle était en train de la tuer ? Trop de questions trottaient dans son esprit.

Jace lui, perdait son temps à jouer du piano pour essayer d'oublier les tensions passées avec Hodge, mais surtout afin d'éviter Alec. En effet, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et s'était souvenu de sa nuit passée avec le brun, il était devenu… inconfortable en sa présence. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce flash-back, pour lui ce n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination. Mais quelque part, cela le troublait énormément. Lorsqu'il croisait Alec, il se sentait vulnérable, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son Parabatai était seulement venu le soigner alors qu'il était souffrant, alors pourquoi se sentait-il comme cela ?! Ses pensées l'envahissaient tellement, qu'il ne prit la peine de rendre visite à Clary qu'une ou deux fois.

Alec, quant à lui, apprenait ses derniers cours avec Hodge, et tentait désespérément de se rapprocher de Jace. Mais comment se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui avait l'air de le fuir à chaque moment ? C'est vrai ça ! Jace ne prenait même plus la peine de venir manger en leur compagnie. Il était à ce point-là inquiet par l'état de la fille aux tâches de rousseurs ? Si seulement il savait que c'était par lui qu'il est tant préoccupé...

Autant dire que la venue de Clary avait bouleversé tout le monde à l'Institut, sans même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger, croyez-moi.

* * *

Isabelle renouvelait une énième fois les soins de Clary à l'infirmerie lorsque contre toute attente, alors que presque plus aucun espoir ne persistait, cette dernière entre-ouvrit les yeux avec peine. En entendant que la jeune fille murmurait quelque chose, Isabelle lâcha un cri de stupeur et fit tomber son plateau d'infirmière par terre puis courut chercher Alec.

 **\- Il faut croire qu'elle vivra, en fin de compte...** grogna Alec d'une voix amère en constatant que Clary avait réussi à survire à sa morsure.

 _''Et voilà que les problèmes continuent''_ pensa Alec tout en s'approchant inconfiant du lit de Clary, et scrutant ses yeux verts cernés encore à moitiés endormis.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre qui marque le début de l'évolution des sentiments de Jace ( enfin ! ) et je vous dit à dans trois semaines pour la suite et voir comment Jace va tenter de gérer ses sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie !_**

 ** _A bientôt, prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _-Valentine822_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 7 de notre petite histoire. J'en profite pour vous annoncer que cette fanfiction risque de ne plus durer longtemps, car je ne pense pas qu'elle fera plus de 12 chapitres.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez voir Jace prendre une décision face à ses sentiments pour Alec, même si cela doit les briser...**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7  
**

 _ _ **«Ce qu'on fait par amour l'est toujours par-delà le bien et le mal.»**__

 __**-Friedrich Nietzsche**__

* * *

Alors que Clary s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes dans la matinée, Jace s'était enfermé dans la salle de musique de l'Institut, son endroit favori. Lorsque son âme était embrouillée, il aimait se poser sur le petit tabouret en cuir noir qui prenait place devant l'immense piano en bois vernis noir.

À la sensation de ses doigts fins sur les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument, Jace prenait une forte inspiration. Jouer des mélodies était pour lui la plus belle, mais aussi la plus horrible des choses. En effet, c'était son père, Michael Wayland, qui lui avait appris à jouer. Le souvenir de son père disparu lui était toujours autant douloureux après toutes ces années, mais lorsque les notes de musiques imprégnaient tout l'Institut d'une nostalgie austère, ses préoccupations s'envolaient. La mémoire de son père était le prix à payer pour calmer son esprit.

Et croyez-moi, depuis ces derniers jours, il avait beaucoup de choses à évacuer. Même les notes de musiques ne parvenaient pas à faire oublier à Jace la nuit troublante qu'il avait passé avec Alec, ni les sensations qu'il ressentait au fond de lui lorsqu'il croisait son Parabatai dans les couloirs de l'Institut, malgré toutes les manigances qu'il réalisait pour l'éviter.

La nuit, il lui revenait en tête des flash-back de ses moments avec le brun, il se souvenait de ses mains agiles qui caressaient ses cheveux mouillés de transpiration lorsqu'il était souffrant, et la journée, son estomac se serrait à chaque contact avec ce dernier. Ses doigts divaguèrent sur le piano en notes affreuses à ces pensées. Argh ! Rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre.

Au même moment, il entendit un léger bruit de pas derrière la porte de la salle de musique. Son cœur se souleva et il devint troublé : et si c'était Alec qui se trouvait derrière la porte ? Il se leva rapidement du tabouret, passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux dorés, et jeta un vif regard sur la vitre en face de lui. Il faillit ne pas reconnaître son reflet fatigué et douloureux.

\- **Alec** , ce... **c'est toi** **?** Finit-il par demander en se raclant la gorge

Il se rassit sur son tabouret en se donnant un air le plus naturel possible alors que la mystérieuse personne ouvrait lentement la porte en chêne ornée de gravures anciennes. Une boucle rousse encore humide vint passer dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **Non, c'est moi, Clary, répondit-la fille en s'avançant dans la pièce.**

Ouf. Jace expira lentement et son corps raide pu se relaxer. Il reprit ses esprits et sourit autant qu'il put afin de faire bonne figure devant la nouvelle venue. Personne ne devait savoir dans quel état se trouvait son esprit.

* * *

Alec retournait une énième fois à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Clary - sous les ordres d'Isabelle – en pestant à tout va. Si tous pensaient qu'il était irrité par l'arrivée de Clary qui était une supposée Terrestre, Alec seul savait qu'au fond, cette haine envers la jolie rousse cachait un mal-être qui était arrivé à son paroxysme.

Depuis son adolescence, Alec profitait de chaque mission, chaque soirée, et chaque moment avec son Parabatai. Ils formaient un trio inséparable avec Isabelle; toujours entre fous-rire et disputes, ces trois-là étaient plus soudés que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'être dans tout l'univers à leurs âges. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Clary, Jace avait l'air ailleurs. La Terrestre mettait en danger le trio originel auquel Alec tenait tant. Mais plus que cela, son cœur se fendait et se desséchait lorsqu'il voyait le blond s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il faisait tant d'efforts pour conserver leur relation d'antan...

Alors que ce dernier slalomait entre les lits de l'infirmerie tout en prenant une forte inspiration pour paraître moins irritable devant Clary, il lâcha brusquement le plateau de soins qu'il tenait entre les mains. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la grande salle. Clary n'était plus là. Le cœur d'Alec cogna de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était lui qui était chargé de veiller sur Clary depuis qu'Isabelle lui avait ramené de quoi s'habiller ce matin. Si elle était portée disparue, la faute lui reviendrait sans hésitation.

* * *

Alec traversait au pas de course les couloirs de l'Institut en hurlant après Clary. Un regard à droite vers les chambres. Personne. Un regard à gauche vers la salle d'armement. Personne. Un demi-tour dans la salle à manger. Personne.

La tension commençait à envahir le corps d'Alec. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles. Il était la personne la plus droite de l'Institut, c'est pour cela que Hodge lui avait confié la tâche de veiller sur la fille. Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi idiote ?! On ne peut pas s'échapper de l'Institut comme cela ! Oh si Hodge venait à le...

\- Ahhh !

En tournant dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, Alec ne remarqua pas qu'il filait droit sur un obstacle qui le fit basculer à terre. Il porta la main à sa tête en se relevant et il entendit un autre gémissement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il leva le regard vers le bruissement en question, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jace, bouche bée, tout aussi surpris par leur bêtise.

L'Institut avait beau faire des centaines de mètres carré, il fallut que ces deux-là se rentrèrent dedans en pleine panique. Les deux adolescents tentaient de reprendre leur souffle tout en restant plantée l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils s'évitaient à longueur de journée, dans l'espoir de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation aussi gênante.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leur souffle se mêlaient, et que la tension augmentait petit à petit. Alec observa avec envie Jace passer sa fine main dans ses cheveux négligés tandis que Jace observa Alec masser délicatement sa nuque endolorie après leur choc.

Leurs cages thoraciques se levaient et se baissaient avec puissance tel leurs cœurs cognaient fort dans leur poitrine. Ils aimeraient tous deux pouvoir prononcer un mot et sortir de cette position inconfortable, mais seul un balbutiement se faisait entendre.

\- Alec... tu... euh... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par articuler Jace entre deux souffles

Ce dernier se balança sur ses jambes, puis croisa les mains sur son buste musclé pour retrouver de la constance alors que le brun qui ne pouvait supporter trop de proximité, s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint à ses esprits.

\- Clary ! Elle... elle s'est échappée alors que je devais veiller sur elle ! Par l'Ange, si Hogde apprenait cela il... il pourrait m'envoyer à Idriss pour un aller simple...

Jace baissa légèrement la tête et se fendit d'un rire affectueux. Il aimait tellement voir Alec aussi désemparé. Il profita quelques secondes de sa stupeur alors que l'autre le regardait en transe. Le blond porta instinctivement une main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur, ce qui le relaxa instantanément.

\- Alec, je viens de voir Clary dans la salle de musique, elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Je retourne la chercher pour l'emmener voir Hodge, il est prêt à la recevoir.

Alec pu enfin respirer. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Jace, son sourire angélique et espiègle l'ensorcela de plus belle. Il tourna alors le regard vers la main frêle posée tout près de sa nuque et la fixa avec affection. A cet instant précis, il eut envie de se jeter sur Jace - littéralement -, de le plaquer contre un de ces murs pourpres du couloir, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Jace, sentant ce regard trop oppressant et ne sachant pas comment réagir, partit avertir Clary, alors qu'Alec regagna la bibliothèque en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

\- **Elle n'a pas sa place ici** , commence Alec d'un ton sec **. Les Terrestres ne sont pas admis à l'Institut, et ce n'est pas sans raison. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il pourrait en référer à l'Enclave.**

Toute l'équipe – hormis Isabelle- s'était réunie à la bibliothèque, pour parler de la situation de Clary suite à la disparition de sa mère, et prendre une décision à son sujet. En effet, Hodge avait mis les Chasseurs d'Ombres au courant des possibles origines de Clary, mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre. Non, sa mère ne pouvait pas être une Chasseuse d'Ombres, elle l'aurait su ! Et son père est mort avant sa naissance, c'est impossible qu'il soit bel et bien ce Valentin Morgenstern ! Il fallait trouver une réponse, et vite.

C'est alors qu'un éclair fila dans les yeux verts de Clary. Elle savait qui appeler. Luke, le plus vieil ami de Jocelyne, était considéré comme un père par Clary. S'ils savaient qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de Lucian, le lycanthrope et ancien Parabatai de Valentin...

On laissa Clary appeler le mystérieux Luke en question, pour avoir des précisons suite à l'accident de la mère de cette dernière. Mais lorsque la fille revint parmi les Chasseurs d'Ombres, son regard était livide et humide. Alec ne loupa pas cette occasion pour envoyer une pique à Clary, qui s'en retrouva retournée.

\- On dirait qu'il ne veut pas de tes nouvelles...

En effet, Luke avait était bien clair avec elle au téléphone : il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. En entendant Alec si agressif envers Clary, Jace le foudroya du regard. Mais pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette d'Alec auparavant, et cela lui déplaisait.

\- **J'aimerais parler avec Clary** , fit Hodge avant que la tension ne monte trop. **Seul à seul.**

* * *

C'est comme cela que Jace et Alec se retrouvèrent, tous les deux devant la grande double porte de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Alec !? Hurla Jace dans un élan de parole

Ce dernier était exaspéré du comportement de son Parabatai avec Clary, qui se retrouvait sans repères, sans mère et sans père, parmi un monde obscur encore inconnu pour elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de la mauvaise humeur d'Alec en plus ! Il a peut-être deux ans que plus que lui mais il se comporte comme un véritable gamin depuis l'arrivée de la fille, et sans aucune raison valable.

Alec, qui bouillonnait intérieurement de voir Jace prendre parti pour Clary contre lui, fixait les yeux fauves de son frère avec une intensité déconcertante, autant flamboyante qu'accusatrice. Il ne pouvait rien répondre à Jace. La véritable raison pour laquelle il n'aime pas cette fille, c'est qu'il est emplit de jalousie. Et ça, il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à Jace.

Le blond, n'obtenant aucune réponse d'Alec et se sentant à la limite de craquer, frappa un gros coup dans le mur juste derrière l'autre. Ce dernier ne sourcilla même pas d'un millimètre suite à ce geste, il avait l'habitude de l'impulsivité de Jace. Il commença lui aussi à sentir son corps s'emporter tout en essayant de trouver une raison d'inculper la rousse.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines autant à te mettre de son côté ! Je suis ton Parabatai tu devrais être avec moi ! continua-t-il avec un ton plus plaintif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité

Jace ne supportant plus cette médiocrité se rapprocha en un éclair d'Alec avec rage et lui cracha à la figure :

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux ?

A peine cette phrase prononcée, il vit dans le regard d'Alec qu'il était allé trop loin. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Jace comprit... alors c'est donc ça ? Il est jaloux de Clary ? La fureur d'Alec se retourna en peine en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Son regard se baissa et sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Il se retrouvait au pied du mur.

Jace qui était redescendu lui aussi, prit sa tête entre ses mains nerveusement, et sentit son cœur se briser en voyant la mal qu'il venait de causer au brun. Son air franc et loyal avait maintenant disparu pour faire place à de la souffrance profonde. Jace venait de briser sa carapace, et il sera maintenant difficile pour Alec de la reconstruire.

Au même moment, Clary sortit de la bibliothèque et se retrouva devant les deux amis, sentant qu'une altercation venait d'avoir eu lieu.

\- Jace...commença-t-elle dans l'espoir de briser la tension, Hodge veut que je retourne chez moi pour voir quelques détails tu m'accompagnes ? Enfin, sauf si tu étais occupé avec Alec...

Le blond se retourna vivement vers elle en reprenant un air indifférent. En voyant que Clary aimait se reposer sur lui, Jace eu un éclair de pensée. Il fallait qu'il arrive à régler son problème avec Alec. Il fallait qu'il stoppe les sentiments qui commençaient à naître au fond de lui et qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et il savait comment se séparer de cela : Clary.

C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, ses boucles rousses faisaient sublimement ressortir ses yeux verts et ses petites tâches de rousseurs sur le bout de son nez. Cette fille était dotée d'une beauté certaine, et le fait qu'elle n'en ait pas conscience renforçait cette impression.

S'il se rapprochait de Clary, Jace savait qu'il parviendrait sûrement à passer outre Alec, même si cela devait les briser tous les trois. Il était prêt à endurer n'importe quelle souffrance pour se débarrasser de son Mal.

\- Non, je n'ai plus rien à dire à Alec. Allons-y, lança Jace à Clary avec un sourire faux tout en mettant son plan à bien.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Alec avait espéré que Jace refuserait la demande de Clary, mais entendre ces mots lui poignardèrent la poitrine.

Tout en s'éloignant avec Clary, Jace se retourna une dernière fois vers Alec le cœur lourd et il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant souffert. Il ferma les yeux lentement en capturant l'image d'Alec, se laissant tomber le long de la porte de la bibliothèque, les mains soutenant son visage pour essayer de retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre montrant Jace face à une dure décision vous à plu ! Je devais au départ écrire ce passage plus rapidement, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il soit trop incohérent alors j'ai préféré y consacrer un inter-chapitre. Dans trois semaines je publierais le 8ème chapitre, qui devrait avoir subi un bond dans le temps, car l'histoire à besoin de se recentrer sur Alec ( avec la complicité d'Izzy ) et savoir comment il va gérer la décision radicale de Jace. A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !  
_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de l'attente assez longue pour ce 8ème chapitre, mais j'étais comment dire... en manque TOTAL d'inspiration. Je m'excuse alors d'avance pour ce texte écrit avec Mal, qui risque de refléter le manque d'inspiration... Si jamais il m'en revient, j'essaierai de réécrire ce chapitre, mais cela n'aura pas d'incidence sur la suite bien sûr !**_

 _ **Passons ce mot, je voulais remercier les personnes qui continuent de lire cette histoire !  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8  
**

 _ _ **«Il n'y a guère d'homme assez habile pour connaître tout le mal qu'il fait.»**__

 _ _ **-**__ _ **La Rochefoucauld**_

* * *

Isabelle sautillait sur elle-même en enchaînant coup sur coup contre son punching-ball, adversaire de taille, lorsqu'elle entendit la grande porte de l'Institut se refermer en un gros fracas. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle d'entraînement qui donnait sur le devant de l'Institut, puis essuya la buée d'un coup de main afin de voir qui partait en mission en plein milieu de la journée, et qui plus-est, sans elle ! Si elle avait l'habitude de voir Jace et Alec partir ensemble en mission de repérage, telle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit avec Jace non pas Alec, mais une chevelure rousse flottant dans le vent. Jace ne partait jamais sans son Parabatai en mission, quelque chose clochait entre eux.

Isabelle prit une serviette et épongea son front dégoulinant de sueur puis se rendit dans la chambre de son frère en priant _«Pitié qu'ils ne se soient pas encore chamaillé comme des enfants! »_

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle finit par trouver son aîné, assis par terre contre la porte de la bibliothèque, soutenant sa poitrine d'une main, elle comprit que cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une simple plaisanterie entre Jace et Alec.

\- Alec... que s'est-il s'est passé... ? demanda Isabelle d'une voix qui se faisait la plus douce possible mais qui laissait entrevoir une grande inquiétude. C'est vrai que la plus grande qualité d'Isabelle doit sûrement être son empathie.

La voix d'Isabelle ramena Alec à la réalité. Il se tenait là depuis que Jace avait pris la décision de partir avec Clary. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas seulement l'affaire d'une mission, non, Alec savait pertinemment que cette décision signifiait pour lui qu'il serait toujours relayé au second rôle, et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Le brun aurait aimé hurler, crier au nom de l'Ange pour faire sortir tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ; mais seul une larme pu se frayer un chemin à travers son œil gauche et dévaler sa joue brûlante. Le battement de son cœur qui se brisait contre sa poitrine se faisait entendre à des milliers de kilomètres. Il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration pour calmer cette douleur qui coulait dans ses veines, mais c'était peine perdue, on ne peut soigner un cœur brisé.

Alec avait vécu de nombreuses batailles, contre des Démons ou des Créatures-Obscures, mais il ne se doutait pas que sa plus grande guerre à mener serait celle de l'amour, et qu'elle serait la plus douloureuse de toutes.

Voyant son frère si meurtri, Isabelle ne sachant que faire d'autre, se rua près de lui et le serra autant que possible dans ses bras puis le conduit dans sa chambre.

Même si la belle a toujours souhaité au plus profond de son âme qu'Alec et Jace se rendrait enfin compte de leur sentiments respectifs, elle savait au fond d'elle je ce jour n'arriverai sûrement jamais, alors dans un sens c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Avec cette rupture précipitée, Alec pourrait enfin se rendre compte que son amour est impossible, et passer à autre-chose. C'est la souffrance qui nous aide à passer le cap, le prix à payer.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le visage de son frère, endormi sous ses couvertures, et quitta sa chambre en silence.

* * *

Le soir venu, Alec se fut réveillé par trois légers coups porté à sa porte. Il somnola jusqu'à l'entrée, et entrouvrit la porte en chêne, signe de permission d'entrer, et retourna immédiatement se recoucher, attendant que son interlocuteur lui fasse part de sa venue.

\- Alec ? C'est Jace…

Le brun se redressa instantanément, pour une fois qu'il avait un réveil efficace. Il ébouriffa sa tignasse et s'exerça à éviter le regarde de fauve de Jace, qui faisait de même.

\- Tu… tu es malade ? demanda Jace d'une voix qui aurait voulu se faire indifférente mais qui laissait transparaître beaucoup plus.

Alec prit de court et ne sachant quoi trouver comme excuse, prétexta un rhume. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Jace depuis que celui-ci l'avait laissé à son propre sort, devant la bibliothèque. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il s'était lui-même rendu malade suite à ses sentiments insoutenables ? Jamais.

\- Hodge m'envoie te dire que nous partons en mission ce soir... il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

Les deux garçons prirent soudain un air sérieux, comprenant que la situation était au plus grave.

\- De nombreuses rumeurs se propagent un peu partout chez les Créatures Obscures, et beaucoup de coïncidences nous amènent à penser au plus grave... La disparition soudaine de Jocelyne, la double vue de Clary qui se manifeste, les meurtres de Chasseurs d'Ombres d'autres Instituts... plus aucun doute n'est possible, Valentin est de retour.

Un silence inhabituel s'abattu sur le brun en entendant Jace lui apporter cette nouvelle. Valentin, le pire ennemi de l'Enclave était au cœur des sujets. Alec prit par une stupeur inimaginable, cru d'abord que Jace lui faisait une mauvaise blague, mais il comprit à son air que cela était plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Valentin est mort…

\- C'est ce que nous croyions. Mais il est bel et bien vivant. J'ai emmené Clary voir les Frères Silencieux pour que l'on comprenne la déclaration soudaine de sa double vue, et ils ont découvert qu'un Sorcier avait délibérément verrouillé ses souvenirs du monde Obscur. Néanmoins on à réussi à apprendre que Valentin avait pour but de retrouver la Coupe Mortelle pour tenter de finir son plan débuté il y a de cela des années, et la dernière fois que la Coupe Mortelle a été vue, elle était entre les mains de Jocelyne.

Alec tenta d'assimiler toutes les informations dont Jace venait de lui faire part mais il se sentait encore embrouillé suite à sa sieste de l'après-midi.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Clary aurait pu apercevoir où sa mère a caché la coupe, mais pour avoir cette information il faut que le verrou qu'elle porte soit enlevé. Et seul le Sorcier qui l'a mis au point peut arriver à le détourner.

\- Bien... et qui est ce Sorcier ?

Jace roula ses yeux jusqu'au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement tout en annonçant le nom du personnage à Alec.

\- Magnus Bane.

Alec connaissait bien ce nom. Ce Sorcier était réputé pour avoir la plus grande confiance en soi qui puisse exister au monde, il s'est lui-même renommé «le plus grand Sorcier de Brooklyn» pour vous laisser imaginer. Il était déjà dans une mauvaise optique pour partager une mission avec Jace ce soir, mais le fait de devoir se rendre chez ce Sorcier imbu de lui-même l'agaçait encore plus.

Jace allait détourner le pas lorsqu'il senti son cœur se resserrer. Il savait que son Parabatai se sentait mal, lui aussi le ressentait depuis la matinée à travers la Rune les reliant, et le fait qu'il ne daigne lui en parler le fit se sentir encore plus petit qu'un grain de sable sur une plage de la côte est.

\- Alec... à propos de ce matin…

Le brun releva le regard en se rappelant avec Mal la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Jace partir avec Clary plus tôt. Il en avait assez de cela, il voulait passer à autre chose. Il le devait. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux de reparler de cela, et Jace ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il était autant affecté.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine qu'on en reparle, répondit-il avec un sourire le plus convainquant possible.

L'ego de Jace se vu frapper d'un coup. Alec n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris la situation autant à cœur que lui, visiblement. Il fronça les sourcils et sorti de la chambre sans attendre, touché par la situation.

* * *

Ainsi, nos Chasseurs d'Ombres en compagnie de Clary et Simon, qui avait rejoint Jace et Clary lors de leur dernière expédition, se retrouvèrent chez Magnus Bane. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que le maître de maison donnait lieu à de si grandes fêtes chez lui. Toutes les Créatures Obscures possibles étaient présentent, et Alec se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, il détestait les fêtes.

En déambulant entre les vampires, fées, lycanthropes et autres Créatures, le brun sentait son regard passer simultanément de Simon et Isabelle sur la piste de danse, ou de Jace et Clary, se rapprochant en observant la foule pour guetter l'arrivée de Magnus Bane. Cette vue des deux binômes le fit se sentir plus seul que jamais, et pour tenter de faire passer cette solitude, il se dirigea au bar et bu d'un trait un cocktail bleu puissant qui lui brûla l'œsophage.

Alors qu'il toussait violemment pour tenter de se défaire du goût amère de l'alcool, une main pourtant masculine mais vernie de rouge sang se posa sur son épaule pour le retourner violemment sur son tabouret à roulettes.

Alec dans un réflexe de défense dégaina son poignard séraphique, mais lorsqu'il vu son assaillant, il lâcha en un souffle son poignard qui résonna au sol. Son regard d'ébène se plongea sur le visage asiatique de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, Chasseur d'Ombres ?

Les pupilles d'Alec s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il était nez à nez avec Magnus Bane. Le Sorcier arqua un sourcil et ses lèvres se plièrent en un rictus malin en voyant la réaction d'Alec. Il avait toujours imaginé Bane comme un vieux Sorcier en grande robe rouge, leur vêtement habituel. Si seulement il s'était douté qu'en réalité ce Sorcier était si… séduisant…

Magnus ayant remarqué le trouble du Chasseur d'Ombres, passa sa main décorée de mille et une bagues dans sa chevelure afin de le provoquer et fit résonner un rire malin et séducteur lorsqu'il vu son geste être suivi des yeux par Alec, qui tentait de reprendre sa constance. Heureusement, le brun fut sauvé par Isabelle, Jace et Clary, et tous s'éclipsèrent dans un endroit plus intime pour parler du sort de Clary.

 _«Sauvé par le gong»_ songea Alec en suivant l'équipe.

* * *

 **\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à prétendre que c'était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré,** Chasseurs d'Ombres, fit le Sorcier. **Quant à toi – il adressa un clin d'œil à Alec, qui resta cloué sur place – appelle-moi.**

Le brun resta immobile, comme si ses pieds étaient entourés de sables mouvants. Il aurait voulu répondre au Sorcier, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche hormis un gémissement incompréhensible.

Son regard jusqu'alors plongé dans les yeux de chat de Magnus Bane, divagua sur ses lèvres peintes de bleu, qui souriaient irrésistiblement, laissant entrevoir des dents parfaitement blanches taillées en pointes.

Alec sembla ressentir un chatouillement dans le creux de son estomac. C'est la première fois qu'on lui faisait des avances si concrètes ouvertement, et il aimait cela. Jace avait clairement décidé de s'éloigner de lui pour Clary : il n'avait envers lui que de la fraternité, et il n'aurait sans doute jamais plus que cela, alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller à de nouvelles expériences... ? Argh, il s'en voulait de penser encore à Jace dans ce moment. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces divagations et se reconcentra sur la présence du Sorcier malicieux. Son regard bridé souligné d'un trait d'eye-liner déshabillait Alec du regard, sans cacher son envie. Il ravala sa salive pour reprendre de la constance et serra les bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant complètement nu sous le regard de son séducteur. Il en oubliait presque la disparition soudaine de Simon en rat, et le fait que Clary allait sûrement retrouver ses souvenirs. Plus rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Jace, ayant remarqué la situation, sentit tout son être bouillonner tel qu'il eut envie de se jeter sur le Sorcier et de lui faire payer sa jalousie. Il avait pris la décision d'oublier Alec, et il savait que cela allait être dur, mais il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'Alec pouvait lui aussi, tourner la page aussi facilement.

Oui, vous vous dîtes sûrement que Jace est un idiot égoïste. Mais comment réagiriez-vous à sa place? Ses sentiments le consumaient de plus en plus, même lorsqu'il était en mission avec Clary, il ne cessait jamais une seconde de penser à son Parabatai. Il savait très bien que cette situation était sans retour, un véritable cul de sac. Et l'intervention de ce sorcier n'arrangeait rien à son état. Mais le pire, c'est qu'Alec avait l'air complètement sous le charme de cette Créature Obscure.

Vous le savez, Jace n'est pas du genre à s'en aller et pleurer toute la nuit dans son oreiller en pensant à Alec et ce malheureux Sorcier. Chez lui, la tristesse n'était que haine. Sa perte serait sans doute due un jour à son péché : la colère.

Il s'avança avec une tension et une fermeté fulgurante pour agripper Alec par le bras et le sortir de l'emprise de Bane. Une fois devant l'appartement, Alec dégagea avec agacement la main de Jace qui le maintenait toujours.

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lâcha-t-il avec agacement

Jace avait été clair : il a choisi Clary. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer de gâcher la vie d'Alec comme ça ! Il a pourtant accepté son choix et s'est éloigné de lui... s'il savait à quel point Alec souffrait de cette situation.

\- Quoi, tu voulais passer la nuit avec ce Sorcier pitoyable peut-être ? Tu devrais me remercier... répondit Jace avec autant de mépris qu'il pouvait

Le blond s'en alla comme une furie avant qu'Alec ne puisse répondre, et partit rejoindre les autres un peu plus loin, qui tentaient de chercher une solution pour retrouver Simon, qui s'était échappé. S'ils se doutaient que ce sauvetage de rat allait engendrer une lutte contre des vampires assoiffés de sang jusqu'au lever du soleil... Mais si échapper à des vampires était une formalité pour des Chasseurs d'Ombres, échapper à leurs sentiments était tout autre.

* * *

 ** _Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs de The Mortal Instruments adorent Magnus, alors il était évident pour moi de le mentionner dans ma fiction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'introduction de ce personnage, et je vous informe déjà que nous le retrouverons dans les prochains chapitres, alors si vous avez remarqué quoi que ce soit qui vous chagrine à propos du personnage, faites-moi en part !_**

 ** _A bientôt, portez-vous bien !  
_**

 ** _-Valentine822_**


	9. Chapter 9

__**Bonjour à tous !**__

 _ _ **Je publie ci-dessous le 9ème chapitre de nos aventures Jalecesques (cela sonnait beaucoup mieux dans mon esprit...) !**__

 _ _ **Merci aux personnes ayant mis en alerte mon histoire, et petit message personnel : merci beaucoup à toi**__ _ _ **Liki,**__ _ _ **pour ton commentaire laissé sur mon dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas pu te répondre étant donné que tu es une guest sur ce site, mais je tenais à te faire savoir que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre-ci !**__

 _ _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**__

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 _ _ **«L'homme a besoin de ce qu'il y a de pire en lui s'il veut parvenir à ce qu'il a de meilleur.»**__

 _ _ **-Friedrich Nietzsche**__

* * *

Le soleil s'apprêtait à rendre l'âme lorsque Clary et Jace, qui venaient de secourir Simon des mains des vampires de l'hôtel Dumort, rejoignirent Alec et Isabelle à l'Institut. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué que depuis la soirée passée chez Magnus, Alec semblait troublé par ce mystérieux Sorcier.

Il est vrai que dans le cœur du brun, une mêlée de sentiments contradictoires avait lieu. Il voulait passer outre Jace, de tout son être. Mais devrait-il le faire si brusquement ? Le fait de le laisser partir seul en mission avec Clary le faisait déjà tant souffrir, alors couper complètement les ponts avec lui lui semblait une étape impossible. Mais cette impression aller vite tourner, croyez-moi. En effet, Alec semblait retrouver sa rationalité en songeant plus profondément à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aimait Jace, d'un amour trop fort et trop prenant. Un amour aussi passionné ne pourrait jamais s'effacer totalement et cela l'avait rendu paranoïaque.

Dès qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de Clary, la nouvelle venue, qu'elle portait envers Jace une attirance et un attachement certain, il l'avait vue comme une ennemie, une rivale qui comptait lui briser le cœur. Mais ces aventures dernières lui avaient permis de devenir plus mature et il avait compris : Jace venait de sauver le monde de Clary, de lui apporter toute la lumière dont elle avait besoin pour comprendre sa vie. C'était son héros, et Alec savait à quel point le blond exerçait sur toutes les personnes qui l'entourent une force séductrice incontrôlable. Clary ne pouvait que succomber, tout comme lui l'avait fait.

Alors il décida de rejoindre Clary et d'être franc avec elle : ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jace n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui ressentait pour le blond. Elle avait un sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui, comme Loïs Lane était tombée amoureuse de Superman lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Alec avait des sentiments tout autres, des sentiments d'une longévité incroyable et d'une passion inébranlable. Elle comprendrait cela, c'est sûr, et elle cesserait de se montrer si proche de Jace en la présence du brun. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Clary et qu'il vit posé sur son lit un carnet de dessin, il ne put que l'ouvrir en constatant que sa propriétaire n'était pas dans le coin. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Lorsqu'il trouva au milieu du carnet, un dessin angélique de Jace, dessiné avec tant de détails, tant de volonté tant... d'attrait, son cœur se remplit de haine. Il passa frénétiquement sa main sur les lignes grises formant le corps sciemment dessiné du blond, et se résigna. Alors ses tentatives pour se rassurer avaient échoué. Clary ne voyait pas seulement en Jace un héros, mais beaucoup plus que cela.

Alec referma le carnet dans un calme et une tranquillité déstabilisante. Mais vous vous doutez bien que cette tranquillité n'était qu'extérieure. En réalité personne au monde n'avait eu le cœur autant brisé. Si brisé que son esprit ne l'avait pas encore réalisé, d'où sa stabilité présente, mais éphémère.

Alors Alec profita de cette lucidité passagère pour se venger de Jace, il le voulait au plus profond de lui. _Mais pourquoi se venger de Jace alors que c'est Clary, l'auteure de ce dessin ?_ Me demanderiez-vous. Ce n'est pas Clary qui lui avait brisé le cœur, mais bel et bien son Parabatai.

Dans une même façade de tranquillité, il retourna dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Il ravala la boule dévorante qui s'était formée dans son estomac en voyant le dernier contact enregistré, et appuya sur son écran pour lui envoyer un message. _'' Pas de fête pour toi ce soir, je t'attends au Pandémonium à vingt-deux heures. - Alexander''_

Un malin sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Alec, qui parut méconnaissable. Il prit sous les yeux du soleil couchant, un air vengeur et destructeur fatal. Cette nuit, un Ange allait devenir Démon.

* * *

L'alarme d'Alec sonna. Il était vingt-deux heures.

Le brun ayant pour but de se faire désirer par son rendez-vous, prit tout son temps pour rectifier ses cheveux en bataille à l'aide d'une vitrine d'un magasin de trucs et affaires New-yorkais et se parer d'un sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses plus noirs desseins.

En entrant dans la célèbre boite de nuit, tous les regards se tournèrent sur le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres, pour la première fois. Jace était celui qui attirait la foule auparavant, mais cela avait changé à la minute même où Alec avait décidé de ne pas repartir seul ce soir, de ne plus jamais être seul. Il dévisagea les silhouettes insignifiantes du regard à la recherche de son rendez-vous, et lorsqu'il reconnut une chevelure noire coiffée de gel ainsi qu'une veste à paillettes si brillante que sa lumière émettait dans toute la ville, il fonça droit sur sa cible, comme un fauve sur son vulgaire morceau de viande.

Lorsque Magnus Bane vit -enfin- arriver Alec, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller fortement la lèvre inférieure de désir, afin que le Chasseur d'Ombres le perçoive de l'autre bout du club. Mais lorsque le Néphilim s'avança dans la lumière du bar, le sorcier ressentit un air d'inquiétude et fronça les sourcils. L'homme qui s'avançait en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur la veille même. A cet instant précis, il comprit que quelque chose clochait, mais par désir de connaître cet étrange brun aux yeux bleus, il passa outre. Enfin, il essaya.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec moi, Chasseur d'Ombres ?

Magnus avait tenté tant bien que mal d'oublier l'impression qu'il ressentait, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver au garçon timide d'hier soir pour qu'il devienne cet homme ravageur en une journée. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Magnus comptait partager bien plus qu'une seule nuit avec Alec, alors il décida de se résigner. Il avait bien vu comment Alec et son Parabatai se regardaient avec une folie meurtrière dans les yeux la veille, cela ne trompait personne. Et Magnus ne voulait pas servir de passade. Lui, le plus grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, n'était une passade pour personne.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, Magnus, répondit Alec sur un ton le plus explicite possible tout en caressant le dos de la main du Sorcier, qui la retira aussitôt.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ce Néphilim dont tu es amoureux ?

La façade que portait sur lui Alec s'effondra en un millième de seconde, lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Magnus le regardant d'un air répugnant.

Il avait été si meurtri par ses sentiments pour Jace qu'il avait complètement nié la réalité. Il s'était construit une carapace infranchissable qui l'avait mené à se perdre lui-même. Alec n'était pas cet homme sûr de lui et sans pitié qui était arrivé au Pandémonium dans le but de se servir de Magnus pour se sentir mieux après le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Non, il n'était pas cet homme si dédaigneux.

Ce personnage crée s'effondra sur lui en même temps que sa tranquillité fit place à une réalité paralysante. En comprenant qu'il était allé loin, trop loin, Alec sentit son estomac se retourner et il quitta son tabouret tournant. Il se réfugia dans les toilettes insalubres du Pandémonium où il s'assura d'être seul pour hurler et faire sortir ce dégoût que lui inspirait sa vie. Il hurla si fort que son thorax cru être brisé en mille morceaux, et son visage s'en retrouva métamorphosé. En voyant cet air si désespéré dans le miroir faisant face aux cabines, Alec ne se reconnut pas, et se laissa tomber à terre, soutenant sa poitrine afin de retrouver son souffle. Comme refus de faire face à la réalité, il enfouit sa tête entre ses deux bras qui tremblaient, et son calme revint peu à peu.

Alec releva son visage qui avait repris une couleur pâle lorsqu'il vit Magnus, s'asseoir à côté de lui, contre la porte d'une cabine. Le Sorcier n'avait plus cet air de rejet dans ses yeux si expressifs, mais un air de compassion indescriptible. Alec ne connaissait cet homme que par son titre, mais il vit dans son regard qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il venait de se faire utiliser et manipuler, mais Magnus Bane savait reconnaître une âme en peine. Alors il se contenta de rester à côté d'Alec, sans jugement, sans regard, sans artifice, pendant une grande partie de la soirée.

* * *

\- Rejoins-le.

La voix assurée et franche de Magnus ramena le Chasseur d'Ombres à la réalité. Cela faisait environ une heure que les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte dans le silence des toilettes insalubres. Magnus voulait qu'Alec rejoigne Jace, mais pourquoi cela ? Cet acte serait pire que le suicide pour le Chasseur d'Ombres.

Le Sorcier entendit Alec se morfondre d'un rire nerveux et ironique.

\- Alexander, reprit-il entre deux soupirs, ce n'est pas en te regardant toi que j'ai compris que tu étais lié à ton Parabatai par de sentiments profonds. C'est en le regardant lui.

Le Sorcier avait capté l'attention du brun, qui le regardait à présent attentivement, le cœur reprenant vie.

\- La façon dont il te regardait lors de cette soirée... cette haine mêlée de nostalgie furieuse ne peut être due qu'à un attachement plus fort que n'importe quelle autre puissance au monde. L'amour. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme cela, et personne ne le fera sans doute jamais. Mais toi, tu as l'occasion d'avoir un homme qui serait prêt à tout pour toi. Assume tes sentiments, et il le fera. Il ne peut que le faire Alec, ne gâche pas cela.

Le Sorcier semblait si emporté qu'il envoûta Alec. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et frapper dans son corps, il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait en vie, à nouveau. Alors après avoir eu l'approbation de Magnus en un coup de tête, il s'empressa de quitter le club en courant, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Il allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Il aimait Jace, et Jace l'aimait, toute la Terre en était convaincue. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le blond à son tour.

Mais malheureusement, un indice avait échappé à Alec. Et cet indice risquait de lui coûter bien plus cher qu'une vie. En effet, personne n'avait remarqué que lors de l'entrée du brun au Pandémonium, Jace se tenait dans la foule. Et lorsqu'il vit Alec rejoindre le miteux Sorcier au bar, une haine si violente et si destructrice s'était emparée de lui qu'il quitta la boite de nuit sans attendre une minute de plus avec une idée en tête : faire payer sa haine à Alec, sans savoir qu'en réalité, ce rendez-vous n'était que mascarade. Il ne nous restait donc plus qu'à prier pour que ce quiproquos ne signe pas la fin d'une relation encore non consumée.

* * *

 _ **Voici pour ce chapitre montrant Alec dans des phases complètement différentes ! Ah, décidément l'amour rend bien fou. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, on s'approche à grande vitesse de la fin de cette histoire, ainsi je pense qu'il vous restera encore 2 ou 3 chapitres à découvrir. Alors j'espère de tout mon cœur que celui-ci vous a convaincu, et je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour découvrir la grande révélation Jalec ! Et tout ce que je peux vous en dire, est que vous n'imaginerez jamais comment cet aveu va prendre forme...**_

 _ **A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Et bien… cela doit faire des mois et des mois que je n'avais pas réussi à écrire un mot pour continuer cette histoire, manquant de temps ou peut-être simplement de motivation… mais avec le retour de la saison 3 de Shadowhunters, et les derniers commentaires encourageants que j'ai reçu sur cette histoire, je dois dire que je me suis remise à réfléchir sérieusement à cette fanfiction qui me tient réellement à cœur mais que je n'arrivais pas à finir, bien que le schéma des quelques derniers chapitres me soit tout à fait en tête._**

 ** _Voici donc mon dixième chapitre, qui se situe (petite piqûre de rappel) après qu'Alec ait tenté d'oublier ses sentiments pour Jace auprès de Magnus Bane lors d'un rendez-vous au Pandémonium. Mais se rendant compte de son erreur et de ses réels sentiments inoubliables pour Jace, Alec avec l'aide de Magnus décida enfin de se rendre à l'Institut pour tout avouer au blond, qui malheureusement avait assisté au rendez-vous entre Magnus et son Parabatai, croyant donc que ce dernier avait de réels sentiments pour le Sorcier._**

 ** _Merci aux nouvelles personnes ( et aux anciennes bien évidemment ) qui suivent cette histoire et qui me laissent des commentaires qui m'ont encouragés à écrire ce chapitre. Lea : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire enthousiaste qui m'a fait sourire. Je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 _ **«L'homme est une créature étrange qui ne peut s'empêcher de nourrir son égoïsme jusqu'à l'autodestruction.»**_

 _ **\- P** **hilip Mortimer**_

* * *

Il faisait un temps horrible ce soir-là, devant le Pandémonium, mêlant hurlements du vent aux cliquetis incessant des gouttes de pluie qui inondaient la sombre allée. Mais étrangement, les averses et tempêtes qui s'abattaient sur la devanture du club démoniaque semblaient bien vaines face au désespoir et aux vagues de haine qui s'emparaient du cœur de Jace, qui réfugié contre le mur extérieur principal de la discothèque, venait d'assister à la scène qui brisa son avenir tout entier.

Le blond était l'un des plus fiers hommes que l'on ait jamais vu sur Terre, semblant ne jamais être atteint par quelconque sentiment ou situation désastreuse. Certains doutaient même qu'il puisse être doté d'un cœur battant sous son corps robuste tatoué de runes -peut-être suite à la sombre histoire de sa famille- mais en réalité, il souffrait d'un mal puissant que l'on nommait l'amour.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Jace avait été frappé par l'amour, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le comprit, en voyant celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre.

Sous le joug d'un quiproquo digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques, Jace, en voyant Alec se rapprocher d'un vulgaire Sorcier qu'il venait de rencontrer, se vit prendre d'une jalousie et d'une fureur fulgurante. Comment son Parabatai, son frère, pouvait-il fréquenter une créature si répugnante qu'un fils de Démon ? Comment pouvait-il fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre que lui…

En réalité, Alexander lors de ce rendez-vous faussé, tentait seulement de se séparer des sentiments omniprésents et déchirants qu'il éprouvait pour le blond depuis tant d'années. Il n'était pas amoureux de Magnus Bane, comme le croyait son frère d'armes et de sang. Mais ce dernier, aveuglé par la rage, ne sut le comprendre. Alors prit par un torrent incontrôlable de nervosité suprême, le blond s'était retiré de cette vue lui brisant le cœur, avec une seule idée en tête : la vengeance. Et pour Jace Wayland, la vengeance était une arme diabolique qui n'avait que pour but de détruire. Détruire pour mieux se reconstruire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait en se dirigeant vers l'Institut, les pensées pleines de mille idées noires ayant pour but de se défaire de l'emprise de son Parabatai qui lui tenaillait le cœur.

* * *

 _« Rejoins-le »_

Alors que plus tard dans la soirée, Alec courait à plein poumons vers Jace pour lui avouer enfin toute la vérité sur ses sentiments, un sourire de plus en plus grand et lumineux se dessinait sur son visage en se remémorant les paroles que Magnus Bane avait eues à son égard. Le jeune Chasseur d'Ombres s'était volontairement joué de Magnus en tentant de l'utiliser comme substitut à Jace afin de pouvoir panser son cœur, mais évidemment ce tour n'avait pas marché, et malgré cette situation déloyale et irrespectueuse envers Magnus, ce dernier, dont le cœur était bon, avait décidé d'aider les deux Chasseurs d'Ombres à se retrouver. Aucun homme au monde ne devrait être éloigné de son véritable amour, le Sorcier le savait bien, et il était prêt à tout pour voir Alexander jouir d'un tel bonheur. Certes Magnus s'était épris d'Alec dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu dans son appartement, mais le cœur de ce dernier appartenait déjà à un autre, et cela il le comprenait amplement. Alors en voyant son rendez-vous si brisé dans les toilettes du Pandémonium, il lui avait dit dans un dernier espoir d'aller rejoindre celui qui ferait enfin son salut, et mettrai fin à toutes ces années d'errances, pour de bon.

 _« ce n'est pas en te regardant toi que j'ai compris que tu étais lié à ton Parabatai par de sentiments profonds. C'est en le regardant lui. »_

Plus il se rapprochait de l'Institut, et plus le brun semblait s'illuminer tel un Ange, éblouissant la vue des Terrestres dont il ne se cachait même plus. Entre deux pas rapides, il lui arrivait même de rire aux éclats sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi… enfin si, il comprenait à présent. Il savait que si Jace était distant avec lui depuis ces dernières semaines, c'est car en réalité il était lui aussi brisé en son for-intérieur, cherchant à vivre avec des sentiments que certains membres de l'Enclave qualifieraient d'illégaux, tout en gardant une apparence de marbre laissant croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'est en ce point que Jace et Alec n'étaient en réalité pas si différents l'un de l'autre, tous deux cherchaient à cacher leur véritable identité, mais ce soir, cette identité allait éclater au grand jour, pour le meilleur comme pour le **pire** … si seulement Alec pouvait s'en rendre compte… Malheureusement il était à présent emporté par une telle euphorie, pensant assurément que dans quelques heures, il se retrouverait entouré des bras puissants et doux de son meilleur ami, de son amant, qu'il ne se douta pas une seconde que ce dernier était à quelques mètres de lui, en train de se venger d'un rendez-vous fourvoyé.

La pluie avait cessé de ravager la ville, et la lumière blanche de la lune venait se poser sur l'Institut, qui semblait plus belle que jamais. Alec s'arrêta un moment devant cette splendeur pour reprendre son souffle, qu'il ne savait causé par sa course folle, ou par son appréhension face à sa révélation. Ça y est. Le monde entier allait assister aux retrouvailles de deux amants inavoués, qui depuis des semaines cherchaient à s'oublier l'un l'autre pour soigner leur cœur meurtri. Mais ces deux amants étaient dans deux états d'esprits totalement opposés. Alec était sûr de ses sentiments, et après les mots de Magnus, il savait que Jace ressentait la même chose. Un Sorcier de milliers d'années ne pouvait guère se tromper sur les sentiments amoureux.

Le blond quant à lui avait compris la grandeur de ses sentiments pour Alec, mais loin de les avoir acceptés, il voulait les détruire, les éradiquer. Et pour cela, une seule option s'était présentée à lui : Clarissa. Si ses ressentis pour la fougueuse rousse n'étaient pas aussi vrais que ceux qu'il avait pour son Parabatai, il pensait qu'en restant à ses côtés, et en apprenant à l'aimer elle aussi, il arriverait à oublier Alec. Mais est-ce réellement une bonne idée, ou cela risque-t-il de détruire toutes les personnes liées à cette sombre supercherie ?

De l'extérieur, on pourrait penser que Jace n'était qu'une personne manipulatrice, prêt à tout pour soigner ses blessures, quitte à ne tenir compte que de lui-même, sans se rendre compte des dommages collatéraux que cela pourrait engendrer chez Clary et Alec. Et on aurait raison de penser cela à première vue. Mais Jace était si aveuglé par sa jalousie et sa haine qu'à cet instant, il ne savait plus faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il était si blessé, si mort à l'intérieur, que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était connaitre un peu de bonheur… pourrait-on condamner les actes d'un homme cherchant seulement à être heureux ? C'est à cette question que l'aîné des Lightwood allait devoir faire face dans quelques instants, sans même en savoir les conséquences.

Alors après avoir pris une inspiration des plus profondes, le brun ténébreux poussa la porte de l'Institut dans un espoir de paix si grand qu'il ne se doutait en rien que c'était en réalité la dernière fois qu'il passait cette porte le cœur battant. Et tout en déambulant dans les longs couloirs de la vieille église à la recherche de son âme-sœur accompagné d'une boule régnant dans le creux de son estomac, il se murmurait : _« Tu peux le faire Alec, tu dois le faire. Aujourd'hui, tu prends ton Destin entre tes mains. »_

* * *

Au même instant, alors qu'Alec était à la recherche du blond le cœur vibrant sans arrêt, minuit sonna, alertant du nouveau jour qui se levait ou du crime qui allait sévir. Jace, qui connaissait l'Institut sur le bout de ses fins doigts, savait pertinemment qu'à cette heure-ci, la grande serre du vieux bâtiment se paraissait des plus belles couleurs que l'univers ait connu pour illuminer le jardin d'une lueur sublime visible une seule fois par an. Et par chance, ce soir avait aussi lieu un autre évènement auquel personne n'avait pensé jusqu'alors : l'anniversaire de Clary.

 _« C'est le moment et l'endroit parfait pour conquérir une femme n'est-ce pas ? »_ Pensa Jace avec un sourire reflétant ses noirs desseins en invitant Clary assister à ce spectacle, ayant pour but de charmer la jeune femme et faire oublier au Chasseur d'Ombre la destruction de son cœur. La pauvre Clarissa, qui se sentit en un instant irrémédiablement attirée par le mystérieux Néphilim qui se tenait à ses côtés, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son rôle dans cette histoire ne servait qu'à faire disparaître Alexander de l'esprit du blond qu'elle désirait. Il avait organisé ce rendez-vous pour son anniversaire après tout, elle devait compter bien plus pour lui qu'elle ne le pensait… Malheureusement la naïveté de Clary pourrait bien avoir raison d'elle.

Mais étrangement sous la lumière des pétales de fleurs éclatants, la rousse parue dans une telle beauté aux yeux de Jace que lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers elle, il sembla presque oublier le mal-être dans lequel il se trouvait jusqu'alors. Les yeux pétillants de cette nouvelle venue et ses cheveux flamboyants autour de son doux visage ensorcelèrent en quelques secondes le regard de Jace, qui se dit à cet instant qu'en réalité, Clary pouvait bel et bien être la personne qui allait lui permettre de guérir de son mal profond… Et lorsque, au moment escompté, l'arroseur automatique de la serre se mit en marche, et que prise de stupeur Clary tomba dans les bras du blond, une seule idée et envie le tenaillait : s'emparer de ses lèvres pour enfin se séparer d'Alec. Alors en sentant le souffle de l'adolescente devenir de plus en plus pressant contre lui et en croisant son regard émeraude, il déposa ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes et ses yeux se fermèrent comme pour donner un air de roman à cette scène préméditée.

Or lorsqu'il qu'il sentit le contact chaud de Clary contre lui, Jace ne put que se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, et se sépara violemment de la jeune fille. Un baiser sincère devrait être semblable à un torrent d'émotions indescriptible, comme si votre corps tout entier ainsi que votre âme brûlait et s'adonnait à une personne. Mais la seule émotion que Jace ressentit lors de cet échange ne fut que la trahison. Ce n'est pas de ses lèvres à elle qu'il voulait, non. Ce n'est pas non plus sa nuque à elle qu'il voulait caresser de sa main, ou son corps qu'il voulait proche du sien. C'était celui d'Alec. Et en ne ressentant aucun autre sentiment que de la culpabilité lorsqu'il embrassa cette dernière, il sut que ce qu'il venait de faire était la pire erreur qu'il pouvait commettre, semblant en son cœur encore plus grave que le péché originel commis jadis par Adam et Eve. La seule image qui lui revenait en tête était celle d'Alec, mêlée à l'incompréhension de Clary qui ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il venait de se passer. La rouquine ressentait un attrait pour Jace qui était visible des lieues à la ronde, et le regard qu'elle perçut dans les yeux de ce dernier lui glaça le sang. Un homme ne devrait jamais regarder une femme qu'il vient d'embrasser avec une pareille tristesse dans les yeux, il devrait plutôt éclater de bonheur…

C'est là que Clary comprit à son tour ce qu'il se tramait derrière elle. Elle avait bien remarqué les tensions qui émanaient de Jace et Alec depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Institut… elle aurait dû s'en douter bien plus tôt. Étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune haine en elle. Elle venait d'être le pion d'un jeu sordide à son tour, comme l'avait été Magnus plus tôt dans la soirée, mais lorsqu'elle vit Jace si perdu, elle ne put que compatir à son pathétique et le prendre dans ses bras. Le tourment de Jace ne devrait pas être une excuse pour un agissement aussi répugnant, mais la douce Clarissa dont le cœur n'était doté que de gentillesse ne put lui en vouloir une seule seconde, voyant à quel point sa souffrance empoisonnait son âme.

\- Clary… je suis désolé…

Suite à ce baiser le menant au paroxysme de l'absurde, le cœur de Jace avait laissé la haine et la jalousie faire place à la rationalité, et il se rendit compte sans plus attendre de toutes les actions aveugles qu'il avait fait depuis ces derniers jours afin de se séparer de ses sentiments déchirants, et ne put que faire face à son comportement désinvolte si machiavélique qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui. Il était loyal, brave, et juste. A cause de son amour pour Alec qu'il tentait en vain d'évincer il était devenu irrespectueux, égoïste et cruel. Il n'avait simplement qu'à accepter ses sentiments, accepter enfin de pouvoir être heureux, mais au lieu de cela il avait cherché à tuer la dernière part d'humanité qui résidait en lui, et à présent, il était trop tard. Alec l'avait attendu depuis tant d'années… mais maintenant il était avec ce sorcier. Et quelque part, Jace savait que son Parabatai serait plus heureux avec cet homme vrai et sincère, plutôt qu'avec une personne comme lui qu'il arrivait à présent à détester. Jace pensait avoir fait tellement de malheur autour de lui qu'il en venait à se haïr lui-même, plus qu'il n'avait jamais haït personne au monde. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'homme qu'il aimait est qu'il se retrouve avec une personne créant le malheur autour de lui. Il voulait qu'Alec rayonne de bonheur, et la seule solution pour que cela se réalise est qu'il soit avec quelqu'un qui le mérite vraiment, quelqu'un qui saurait lui offrir une vie heureuse que lui ne serait jamais capable de lui donner, même si cela devait lui briser le cœur.

Et lorsque le regard fauve du blond qui se séparait des bras de Clary reconnut, entre deux arbres, les yeux bleus embués de larmes d'Alec qui semblait aussi pâle qu'un fantôme au fond de la serre, il voulut d'abord courir vers lui en hurlant que le baiser auquel il venait d'assister n'était que tromperie, et que son cœur tout entier n'appartenait qu'à lui, mais il se ravisa. Alec à le droit d'être heureux, il le doit. Alors pour son bien il décida de le laisser partir, de le laisser enfin se séparer de lui-même si cela le brisait au plus profond de lui.

* * *

Hurler. Alec avait envie d'hurler en assistant à cette scène qui venait de briser son âme. Lui qui était venu dans la certitude de repartir aux bras de Jace se sentit si blessé que son esprit sembla quitter son corps pour s'envoler aux cieux. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, courir vers Jace pour le séparer des lèvres empoisonnées de Clary, mais sa douleur était si intense qu'il se retrouva paralysé, assistant avec impuissance à son pire cauchemar devenu réalité. Ses sentiments brisés en morceaux furent si peinant qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire l'état dans lequel le cœur d'Alec se tenait à présent. C'est comme s'il était mort. Non, même la mort aurait été préférable à ce sort.

Alors Magnus se serait-il trompé ? Jace n'avait en réalité aucun sentiment pour lui, aucune attirance aucun amour… Non c'était impossible… et pourtant il était là, se tenant dans les bras d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis seulement quelques semaines, et l'embrassant comme si c'était son dernier jour sur Terre. Croyant premièrement que son esprit embué lui jouait des tours, Alec tenta de se rapprocher du couple passionné en se cachant entre deux arbres afin de mieux percevoir les deux individus, mais lorsque le jeune homme blond releva le regard vers lui, Alec n'avait plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien de Jace.

Pris par une nausée si violente qu'elle l'obligeât à s'éloigner de cette vue déchirante, Alec se mit à courir sur ses jambes tremblantes telles des feuilles emportées par une tornade de vent, jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche, où il s'y enferma et s'écroula au sol, dans un hurlement qui résonna dans l'Institut tout entier. Accroché au rebord de la baignoire, Alec tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle, pris de spasmes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les sanglots dévalant ses joues rouges flambantes coulaient tel des cascades jaillissantes, et son cœur meurtri semblait se déchirer si douloureusement en sa poitrine qu'Alec cru mourir sur le sol de cette salle de bain, d'où il pensait ne jamais sortir vivant. Il priait pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, pour que sa sœur vienne la sauver de ce rêve horrible, ou que Jace entre miraculeusement dans la pièce en lui jurant que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'une illusion, mais personne n'entra. Personne ne le sauva.

Mais alors qu'il pensait son heure venue, une lueur d'espoir sembla illuminer le visage d'Alec, stoppant instantanément ses spasmes et sanglots incontrôlables. Il fallait qu'il oublie ses sentiments pour Jace. Non, pas qu'il les oublie, qu'il les éradique. Il était impossible pour un humain de jouer avec son cœur à sa guise et de trouver un remède pour un cœur brisé, autre que le temps et que la souffrance. Mais Alec n'était pas un homme ordinaire, et il savait que si une solution pouvait s'offrir à lui, une personne et une seule pourrait l'aider. Alors d'une main tremblante il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. En voyant son interlocuteur répondre le brun inspira profondément et prit une décision qui allait sceller son destin à jamais.

\- Magnus… je t'en supplie il faut que tu viennes m'aider. J'ai besoin de ta magie.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce dixième chapitre ! En pensant aller enfin avouer ses sentiments à Jace, Alec tomba de haut en le découvrant dans les bras de Clarissa, le soir de son anniversaire. Pensant que Jace n'avait donc en réalité aucun sentiment pour lui, ce dernier se sentit si détruit qu'il décida d'appeler Magnus, et de prendre une décision radicale pour soigner son cœur brisé mais qui risque malheureusement de le mener à sa perte…**_

 _ **Nous découvrirons le remède magique proposé par Magnus et ses conséquences dramatiques dans le prochain chapitre, qui pourrait bien être d'ailleurs le dernier.**_

 _ **A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Comme vous l'aurez deviné, aujourd'hui je vous présente le chapitre 11 des aventures de nos Parabatais préférés, qui donnera aussi un point final à cette histoire. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfiction qui m'a permis d'imaginer l'histoire qui aurait pu se dérouler entre Alec et Jace si le Destin avait décidé de les unir._**

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté/suivi/lu cette histoire, bref, merci à ceux qui l'ont fait vivre. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre saura vous apporter une fin digne de ce nom, et peut-être nous retrouverons-nous sur une nouvelle histoire, qui sait ?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et prenez grand soin de vous.**_

 _ **-Valentine822**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 _ **« Toutes les légendes sont vraies. »**_

 _ **\- Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

L'orage fort et violent, qui n'avait cessé de battre de plein fouet depuis ces derniers jours sombres, semblait hurler tel un monstre de la nuit et emportait avec lui toutes les passions des âmes mortelles qui se déchaînaient sans répit. Magnus Bane, dont le cœur était préoccupé par l'appel soudain et effrayé d'un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré une semaine auparavant mais dont son cœur s'était épris, raccrocha son vieux téléphone d'un autre temps et prit une forte inspiration tout en se remémorant la demande plaintive qu'Alexander Lightwood venait de lui offrir.

 _«_ _Magnus… je t'en supplie il faut que tu viennes m'aider. J'ai besoin de ta magie. »_

A chaque parole remémorée, Magnus sentait son corps se raidir et ses poils se hérisser sur toute la vaste surface de son corps froid. Plus effrayant que l'orage, le désespoir émanant de la voix du Chasseur d'Ombres ténébreux avait trahi qu'un évènement grave se passera sans doute cette nuit, sous les yeux assoiffés de sang des Démons.

Le sorcier, tout en reprenant ses esprits quelque peu perdus, s'élança dans un coin secret de son appartement new-yorkais après avoir cherché en vain de quoi aider son interlocuteur et empoigna d'une main tremblante et peu certaine son plus vieux grimoire de magie qu'il dépoussiéra avec un regard perçant de peur et un souffle devenant irrégulier. Il sortit en trombes de sa demeure d'habitude si festive, et le bruissement de la porte se refermant violement derrière lui s'ajoutait au foudroiement des éclairs de feu tombant du ciel.

Enfourné dans l'obscurité d'un taxi noir, dans lequel une musique vieillotte tranchait avec son attitude anxieuse qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, le fils d'Asmodée jetait frénétiquement de rapides coups d'œil à son vieux grimoire rassemblant les sortilèges les plus sombres de la magie. Il ne savait pas de quoi Alexander avait besoin, ni même s'il pourrait l'aider, mais son instinct l'avait guidé tout droit vers ce bouquin céleste dont il avait hérité de son père, il y a quatre cent ans de cela. Alors que le taxi freina lourdement sous les nappes de pluie, Magnus se vit projeté contre son siège en mousse peu confortable et émit un grognement insatisfaisant lorsque son précieux livre tomba au sol. Ce chauffeur de taxi n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce qu'il transportait…

Tandis que Bane ramassait son grimoire en pestant contre sa nervosité qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'Institut, il remarqua qu'une des pages avait été arrachée et était partie se réfugier sous son siège, comme si ce parchemin cherchait à préserver la dangerosité de sa sombre magie. Malheureusement le Sorcier avait une vue accrue, et il s'empara de la page qu'il dû inspecter quelques secondes avant de pouvoir en lire le sort inscrit. En effet sa moitié était brûlée et respirait l'obscurité, comme si l'on avait cherché à la détruire…

Lorsque Magnus reconnut les formes géométriques dessinées à l'encre noire sur le papier et le sort inscrit en dessous, il ne put faire autrement que la fourrer dans sa poche à l'abri des regards avec un sentiment d'interdit coulant dans ses veines comme s'il détenait en lui le pouvoir le plus grand de l'univers, le pouvoir de l'amour. Il savait exactement que ce sortilège pourrait être celui qui délivrerait Alec de son mal, quitte à tous les faire sombrer en Enfer.

Alors que le taxi s'arrêta aux portes de la vieille église des Chasseurs d'Ombres, Magnus se demanda quelques secondes le cœur battant au point d'exploser s'il faisait le bon choix en s'aventurant en cet endroit avec une magie si sombre dans sa poche. Mais le seul souvenir de la voix frémissante d'Alec fixa son choix, et il se téléporta à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment sacré, sans qu'aucune alarme ou détection démoniaque ne puisse le remarquer, sans savoir que cette dernière aventure allait sceller le Destin de toutes les personnes habitant ce lieu…

* * *

Alors que quelques heures plus tard, l'aube attendait patiemment son heure de gloire afin d'illuminer l'Institut des plus belles lumières enchantées, Isabelle, qui dormait tel un ange dans son lit moelleux, se fit réveiller en sursaut par des coups incessants et paniqués portés à sa porte. Elle se leva en ronchonnant, se demandant quelle urgence pouvait bien avoir lieu si tôt. La lumière de la lune qui faisait lentement place à une nuit plus claire donnait un reflet bleuté à la chevelure sauvage de la brune qui ouvrit sa porte tout en baillant.

\- Alec je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me réveiller avant le lever du soleil… tu sais que je vais être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée après cela !

Mais alors que la porte était à présent totalement ouverte et qu'Isabelle distinguait enfin la silhouette plutôt grande et frêle se dessinant en face d'elle, elle dû se frotter les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour être sûre de ne pas halluciner.

\- Magnus ? C'est bien toi…

La jeune Chasseuse d'Ombres ne distinguait pas le visage du Sorcier, mais elle entendait le souffle difficile et haletant de ce dernier qui témoignait de l'état de panique dans lequel il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Isabelle et que la lumière de la lune se posa sur son visage dévalé par des larmes, la jeune femme sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé durant la nuit. Et si Magnus était impliqué, elle était sûre que son frère l'était aussi. Tout en portant sa main compatissante à l'épaule de son visiteur nocturne venu bouleverser sa famille tel l'Ange de la mort, le cœur d'Isabelle semblait s'emballer de frénésie et de peur, tout comme ses jambes qui menaçaient de la laisser s'écrouler au sol à tout moment.

\- Oh mon dieu Magnus… il est arrivé quelque chose à Alec ?

Alors que le sorcier tentait de trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation dramatique à laquelle il venait d'assister et qu'il avait provoquée, Isabelle qui était emplie d'empathie commença à son tour à défaillir, sentant que son âme allait être chamboulée.

\- Magnus ! Par l'Ange, que s'est-il passé ?!

Prise de fureur devant l'inconstance du Sorcier d'habitude si fort et intouchable, elle empoigna ce dernier par le col et tenta de le faire réagir, mais elle n'obtint qu'une seule parole, qu'un seul murmure presque inaudible :

\- Isabelle… je suis désolé.

Ressentant le désarroi de Magnus jusque dans ses os elle relâcha son col qu'elle empoignait jusqu'à se faire saigner les phalanges, et se rua en courant vers la chambre de son frère, ses sanglots résonnant dans tous les sombres couloirs endormis de l'Institut, suivie par le Sorcier anéanti marchant tel un zombie sans âme, qui tentait de garder la tête froide et haute malgré le crime qu'il avait commis…

* * *

Dans la chambre sacrée, les rayons de l'aube maintenant levée caressaient le corps d'Alec, paisiblement allongé sur son lit neutre, les yeux scellés et les bras reposant de chaque côté de son torse comme un Ange profondément endormi. Malheureusement, endormi était un bel euphémisme pour qualifier la situation tragique dans laquelle le Chasseur d'Ombres se trouvait réellement.

Au pied de ce lit, tranchant avec la sérénité de la scène, se trouvait sa petite sœur Isabelle, dont le cœur semblait se faire poignarder si fort qu'il était devenu impossible pour elle de retenir ses cris, ses sanglots, et son corps de sombrer dans le désespoir du deuil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était déroulé cette nuit, ni comment son frère s'était retrouvé dans cet état inconscient car elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Magnus de s'expliquer, détruite par cette vue si horrible et la main si froide de son aîné qu'elle empoignait fermement contre elle. Le Sorcier, impuissant et si vide face à cette scène qu'il avait provoquée, s'était retiré dans un coin de la chambre, soutenu par un mur qui l'empêchait de tomber à terre, même si son âme avait elle, déjà rejoint les Enfers. Il savait que la magie de l'amour était l'une des plus risquées… il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser ce satané grimoire noir dans son coin poussiéreux…

Mais alors que l'on aurait pensé que cette vision dramatique ne pouvait encore s'intensifier, alerté par les hurlements insensés d'Isabelle, Jace Wayland fit son entrée dans la petite chambre, le souffle haletant après avoir traversé le couloir en quelques secondes à peine.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Jace pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour comprendre pourquoi son Parabatai dont il pensait avoir lâché l'emprise était allongé inerte dans son lit avec une peau si blanche que même un Vampire ne pouvait rivaliser, et pourquoi sa sœur adoptive d'habitude si belle et si joyeuse était dévastée sur la moquette rugueuse aux pieds d'Alec… Tout lui devint clair lorsqu'il aperçut, dans un coin sombre de la chambre, le Sorcier maléfique avec qui il avait surprit Alec la veille au Pandémonium. A cette vue toute l'incompréhension et la désolation de Jace se transforma en fureur, en haine. Il se dirigea vers l'objet de sa colère en hurlant comme le dieu des Enfers, et l'empoigna si fortement qu'il lui fit décoller les pieds du sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À ALEC ?

Les éclairs qui s'étaient atténués au cours de la nuit semblaient avoir pris asile dans les yeux fauves de Jace, à présent bouillonnant de feu. Alors qu'il continuait d'hurler contre le Sorcier qui semblait être si dévasté qu'il ne savait quoi répondre face à ce désarroi, Isabelle dans sa douceur la plus angélique vint déposer sa main sur l'épaule de Jace pour tenter de le calmer. La colère n'allait pas réparer cette situation, mais Magnus lui, pouvait s'expliquer.

\- Jace ! Je t'en prie relâche-le… Alec a toujours un pouls, il lui reste un espoir… il faut que tu laisses Magnus s'expliquer. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il n'y avait pas été obligé.

A contre cœur mais écoutant les paroles perçantes de sa sœur, Jace relâcha d'un coup sec Magnus qui retrouva le sol.

\- Tu as intérêt à tout expliquer maintenant, sinon la prochaine fois je risque de ne jamais te relâcher, cracha Jace au visage du Sorcier, qui sembla retrouver une lueur dans son regard de chat.

Tandis que Jace laissa Magnus s'assoir aux côtés d'Alec sur le lit tout en le suivant des yeux, ce dernier sembla plonger son regard dans le visage si reposant et détendu d'Alexander, semblant rêver à un meilleur univers, avant de commencer son récit d'une voix quasi inaudible.

\- Alexander m'a appelé dans la nuit… il était désespéré et priait pour que je lui vienne en aide. Je ne savais pas de quoi il était question, mais j'ai sauté à l'Institut à l'instant où j'ai ressenti son désespoir. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, il était seul, effondré contre un mur. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer à quel point la magie de l'amour était sombre et difficile… j'ai tenté de le dissuader… mais il était si vide…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explique-toi ! hurla Jace, tentant de remettre en place les morceaux de l'histoire.

\- Il voulait t'oublier, Jace ! annonça alors Magnus en se retournant vivement vers le blond qui fronçait les sourcils d'une incompréhension illusoire. Il m'a appelé pour que j'utilise sur lui un sort ancien et noir… un sort qui vous permet d'oublier celui que vous aimez lorsque cet amour est destructeur et qu'il vous mène à vous oublier vous-même…

Jace, celui que l'on qualifierait d'habitude de fort, courageux et brave, sentit ses jambes défaillir et ses larmes monter à ses yeux. Plus aucune haine envers Magnus ou envers quelque Destin n'était en lui, tout n'était maintenant que tristesse et impuissance.

Alors c'est à cause de lui qu'Alec était à présent entre la vie et la mort, à cause de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Non, c'est impossible, Jace ne pouvait pas croire cela. Il porta les mains à son visage pour tenter de retrouver de la constance alors qu'il sentait son corps le lâcher, et tout lui revint en mémoire. Tous ses moments passés avec Alec en mission, tous ces regards qu'ils s'échangeait à longueur de journée, tous ses sentiments que le blond avait tenté de refreiner… tout cela alors qu'Alec, lui aussi souffrait du même mal, lui aussi l'aimait.

Il se souvint de tous les horribles stratagèmes qu'il avait mis au point dans le but d'oublier ses sentiments illégitimes pour Alec, toutes ses fois où il choisit de partir en mission avec Clary plutôt qu'avec son Parabatai, et cette erreur fatale où il emmena Clary dans la serre de l'Institut et qu'il l'embrassa, sous les yeux de celui qu'il aimait réellement…

Non ce n'était pas Magnus qui avait mené Alec dans cette situation, c'était bien lui. Toutes les fois où il tentait de s'éloigner d'Alec car il ne voulait pas admettre ses sentiments pour lui ne faisait que rapprocher ce dernier du désespoir, de la Mort.

Plus les pensées de Jace se révélaient enfin, et plus son corps chutait. Il se retrouva lui-même adossé à terre, contre le même mur sur lequel Alec avait laissé couler ses dernières larmes plus tôt dans la nuit. Le blond qu'on ne reconnaissait plus tellement la tristesse avait défiguré son visage autrefois qualifié de parfait, tentait de chasser ses Démons et les larmes qui sortaient frénétiquement de ses yeux en se balançant sur lui-même tel un fou, en vain.

Isabelle quant à elle, se doutant depuis si longtemps de cette relation invivable dans laquelle baignait ses frères, s'assit lourdement aux côtés de Jace et se contenta de porter une main à son épaule tremblante, puis se retourna vers Magnus, les yeux brillant d'une dernière lueur d'espoir.

\- Quel sort as-tu utilisé Magnus ? Peut-importe à quel point une magie est risquée, il y a toujours un moyen de la détourner. Tu es un Sorcier, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Il y a toujours un espoir de le sauver.

Magnus sembla prendre en considération les paroles de la brune. Elle était peut-être dévastée de voir ses deux frères si mal en point, mais elle n'en restait pas moins la plus intelligente et la plus humaine des trois. Le Sorcier divagua son regard vers le torse d'Alec, dont il souleva le t-shirt afin de laisser apparaître une nouvelle Rune dessinée sur sa peau blanche, dont aucun des Chasseurs d'Ombres n'avait connaissance. Son encre rouge semblait illuminer la pièce, tranchant avec le sombre noir de la Rune de Parabatai qu'il portait juste à côté. Cette lumière rouge puissante réussit à atteindre Jace, et sembla en une seule seconde lui redonner à lui aussi, un espoir fou de sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Ainsi Isabelle et Jace se levèrent avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait, leurs larmes maintenant sèches et leur cœur recommençant à se réparer, et tous se penchèrent sur cette Rune mystique. Jace, remarquant la rune de Parabatai qu'Alec avait juste à côté y porta délicatement sa main et frôla sa peau si froide en frémissant. Il fallait qu'il se batte pour lui à présent, plus que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette Rune rouge ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers Magnus, ayant retrouvé le feu dans son regard

\- La Rune de l'Oubli. C'est une des plus anciennes runes crées… mais aussi l'une des plus dangereuses. Lorsqu'on l'utilise sur un individu, les sentiments si difficiles et indésirables qu'il ressent envers celui ou celle qu'il aime s'envolent… ainsi son cœur est guéri de ses blessures et il ne garde aucun souvenir de l'amour destructeur qu'il avait pu ressentir pour autrui, tout en gardant cette personne en mémoire. Alec connaissait les risques de cette Rune, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. J'ai dessiné cette Rune sur son corps. Elle s'active grâce à de la magie de Démon, et non grâce à votre stèle, d'où sa couleur…

Plus Magnus entrait dans ses descriptions et plus Jace ravalait sa salive, tentant de garder en lui la souffrance qu'il éprouvait en entendant à quel point il avait pu détruire son ami.

\- Malheureusement pour Alec, les sentiments qu'il portait à Jace étaient si puissants et si profondément ancrés en lui qu'il sombra dans une sorte de coma inexplicable… cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Soit les individus oubliaient leurs sentiments et tout rentrai en ordre, soit ils mouraient… Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'Alec gardait toute cette souffrance en lui et tous ses sentiments, qu'ils avaient fini par faire entièrement partie de lui, par le définir. Et sans ses sentiments pour toi Jace, alors il n'est plus rien, déclara Magnus, assénant un coup final dans le cœur du blond.

Isabelle détourna le regard vers le visage douloureux de Jace, mais non plus avec la même tristesse qu'avant. Dans cette chambre tous venaient de comprendre à quel point l'amour qui liait les deux Parabatai depuis leur rencontre était immense et ancré en eux. Cet amour est ce qui les définit, ce qui fait d'eux les hommes qu'ils sont réellement. Et tous en étaient sûrs, c'est cet amour qui allaient sauver Alec.

\- Magnus, reprit Isabelle après un long silence à réfléchir, as-tu une idée de comment nous pourrions le sauver ? Y'a-t-il un sort qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce coma, un sort qui lui permettrait de retrouver son âme ?

\- A l'heure actuelle je ne peux rien faire pour Alexander, j'en suis profondément navré… mais je ne cesserai jamais de chercher une solution. Jamais.

Les mains compatissantes d'Isabelle et Magnus se rejoignirent afin de montrer à quel point cette aventure les avait rapprochés, et à quel point chacun allait se battre pour tenter de ramener Alec à la vie.

C'est à ce moment que Magnus choisit de laisser les Lightwood entre eux. Il savait qu'il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour aider cette famille qui semblait être maudite et à présent, cette famille devait se retrouver seule pour pouvoir avancer. Ainsi il s'éclipsa jusque son appartement, où il courra fouiller dans ses plus vieux manuels de magie, tentant à tout prix de trouver une piste pour sauver qui l'aurait cru, un Chasseur d'Ombre avec lequel il était devenu ami.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les trois Chasseurs d'Ombres restaient l'un avec l'autre, sur un lit qui semblait représenter leur bateau de sauvetage. Pas un mot, ni un sanglot ne venait brouiller cette union si belle à regarder, ni même le chant habituel des oisillons que l'on entendait pourtant tous les matins à cette heure.

Isabelle dont l'esprit divaguait, se souvenait des histoires que Maryse lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais dit à quel point la vie pouvait autant blesser les personnes d'une seule et même famille. Mais elle se rappela d'un principe enfantin que chaque conte de fée présentait, et sur un ton doux qui s'alliait avec l'ambiance émanant de la pièce, elle brisa le silence, tout en gardant les yeux portés sur son frère semblant dormir aux côtés de l'Ange Raziel.

\- Dans les histoires que Maman me lisait avant de dormir quand j'étais encore à peine agile pour tenir ma stèle correctement, toutes les fins étaient la même. Le prince charmant arrivait sur son beau cheval blanc et trouvait sa princesse endormie dans son immense château par un sort noir que tout le monde pensait inviolable. Et tu sais ce que faisait ce prince, Jace ? demanda-t-elle, rhétoriquement, tout en se retournant un instant vers le blond avant de reprendre. Empli d'amour pour celle qui sombrait dans la magie, et prit d'un dernier espoir fou, il se penchait sur le lit de sa bien aimée et lui offrait un baiser si sincère et si puissant qu'il brisait toutes les malédictions et réveillait la princesse malgré le mal qui sévissait sur elle et son peuple.

Alors qu'Isabelle, un sourire naïf achevait de raconter son histoire paraissant d'un premier œil complètement immature et inadapté à la situation, elle sentit que Jace relevait le regard vers elle. Tous les deux face à face, ils se mirent à rire nostalgiquement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et Jace sembla retrouver le sourire un instant.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir… Mais Izzy, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un prince charmant ?

\- Charmant, j'en doute. Mais ce qu'il y a entre toi et Alec est le lien le plus fort et le plus pur qui puisse exister, et je ne parle pas seulement du fait que vous soyez Parabatais. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre avant, mais maintenant lorsque je vous regarde tous les deux ainsi, je le vois. Si quelqu'un arrivera un jour à sauver Alec, ça sera toi.

Ils se lancèrent un regard amusé avant qu'Isabelle ne se rende compte que le rendez-vous quotidien avec Hodge à la bibliothèque allait bientôt sonner. Hodge, Clary et maintenant Simon - qui avait emménagé à l'Institut pour quelque temps depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé chez les Vampires - n'avaient aucune idée de tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, et il fallait les mettre au courant. Il fallait au plus vite revenir à la réalité sans oublier la menace de Valentin qui planait au-dessus de l'Institut. Si Isabelle avait les épaules pour continuer à mener cette quête tout en se penchant sur le cas d'Alec, elle savait qu'il fallait laisser encore du temps à Jace.

Elle se leva délicatement du lit sacré après avoir lancé un dernier regard à ses frères, et se dirigea en direction de la bibliothèque tout en se disant que finalement, elle avait raison depuis le début : même si Jace était parmi les vivants et Alec dans un univers que nul ne connaissait, ils étaient enfin réunis ensemble, au-delà des frontières du corps.

* * *

Depuis le départ d'Isabelle, Jace n'avait pu se résigner à quitter des yeux son Parabatai pendant un seul millième de seconde. Il ne pouvait point s'arrêter de contempler son visage paisible comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant mais pourtant si éteint, et jouait avec les courtes mèches de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui se reportaient sur le front du brun.

Alors qu'il sentait les rayons chauds du soleil réchauffer peut-être de façon illusoire le corps d'Alec, il repensa bêtement aux paroles d'Isabelle…

\- Alec -commença à murmurer le blond peu sûr de lui, ne sachant si son interlocuteur entendait ses paroles- je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, ni même si tu m'entends… mais je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour te ramener. Je te le promets. C'est moi qui t'ai causé tant de mal… c'est à moi de tout régler.

Tentant de refreiner les émotions contradictoires qui repointaient le bout de leurs nez, il baissa les yeux un instant, puis revint poser son attention sur le brun avec un sourire malin.

\- Isabelle m'a raconté une histoire…je sais que ça à l'air ridicule et ne me demande pas pourquoi je repense à cela, mais selon elle un baiser sincère pourrait régler n'importe quel maléfice...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour rire légèrement.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui a pris à Maryse pour lui raconter tout cela !

Puis contrairement aux paroles qu'il racontait, il retrouva un air à la fois douteux et plein d'espoir. Poussé par la chaleur du soleil il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Alec et caressa lentement son visage après avoir dégagé la mèche rebelle de son front avec laquelle il jouait un peu plus tôt.

Et sous les yeux ébahit des Anges célestes, alors que les oisillons recommençaient à chanter au dehors et que l'Institut se réveillait, il se pencha délicatement vers son Parabatai, ferma ses yeux fauves avec un souffle incertain, puis dans un élan de folie ou peut-être de réel espoir, Jace Wayland déposa ses lèvres charnues sur celles encore froides d'Alexander Lightwood…


End file.
